Un Amor Inesperado – Un Amor Delicioso
by DioxaAletheia
Summary: Un Amor Inesperado: Decir que Sakura Haruno le tiene alergia a la primera vez es ser muy, muy sutil. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción y ésta posee nombre masculino y unos ojazos azabaches maravillosos. Sasuke Uchiha le demostrará a Sakura que realmente algunas primeras veces no están sobrevaloradas.
1. Capítulo 1: Un Amor Inesperado

Un sonido rítmico y constante la despertó. Antes de abrir los ojos, Sakura ya era consciente de que había algo diferente; no sentía el peso de su gata en sus pies y además estaba ese sonsonete…

Si estaba despierta **_(y lo estaba, de eso no tenía dudas)_,** había alguien más en la cama, porque los ruidos que oía eran ronquidos, y bastante estridentes, por cierto.

Estrujó su mente intentando situarse: la noche anterior había salido de copas con su amiga Ino Megan Yamanaka, después de que se presentara en su casa y le diera la charla de todos los fines de semana (**_«Tienes que salir más y trabajar menos», «Todos los hombres no son iguales» y un largo etcétera que recordaba, no ya por la magnitud de las palabras, sino por la insistencia con que su amiga las divulgaba cada vez que tenía ocasión)_.**

Poco a poco fue consciente de su cuerpo; notó la cabeza embotada. Al parecer se había pasado con el Sex on the Beach; los brazos y las piernas le pesaban tanto como después de una de sus sesiones bestiales de Body Pump.

Y lo más importante de todo: eso que le rozaba la cadera era, sin lugar a dudas, una mano y, la última vez que miró, ella sólo tenía dos. Decidió ser valiente y abrir de una vez por todas los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados desde que se despertó, por miedo a ver quién era el de los rítmicos ronquidos con cierto aire pop.

Primero abrió un ojo; por la ventana entraba un poco de luz, la cortina no era lo suficientemente opaca para evitarlo. Respiró profundamente y abrió el otro ojo. Desde su posición sólo veía una pequeña parte del dormitorio, más concretamente el lado izquierdo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las estanterías; más que un dormitorio parecía un despacho con enormes estantes que iban de lado a lado de la pared y que estaban repletos de libros. Aunque la luz y la distancia no le permitían leer los títulos, los lomos se veían a la perfección, pulcramente colocados uno al lado de otro en perfecto orden. Si hubiera habido más luz, habría jurado que estaban colocados en riguroso orden alfabético.

**_*Por lo menos es ordenado*_** pensó Sakura, mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo más difícil, girar la cabeza par a ver quién era el de la mano en su cadera.

**_*Tranquila, es la primera vez que haces esto*_** intentó serenarse **_*Así que, si has metido la pata hasta el fondo, no cuenta, por que la primera vez nunca cuenta: no te meten en la cárcel la primera vez que te pillan a doscientos kilómetros por hora por la autopista, ni te sale bien la postura del arado cuando prácticas yoga, ni disfrutas del sexo ni tampoco del primer cigarro ni del primer sorbo de vino… Así que, la primera vez que te acuestas con un tío al que acabas de conocer, no cuenta que éste sea feo, obeso o maleducado, lo único relevante es que no sea un psicópata con intenciones de convertirte en su próxima víctima; por que la primera vez todos metemos la pata y, está claro, Sakura, que tú no eres una excepción a esa regla.*_** Dicha perorata la reafirmó más en su creencia de que la primer a vez era mejor olvidarla.

Respiró hondo y giró la cabeza lentamente, intentando mantener la respiración regular de los que duermen; estaba tan concentrada en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de que los ronquidos habían dejado de sonar y, de repente, se encontró con dos profundos ojos azabaches que la miraban divertidos sobre una nariz un poco torcida, que daba personalidad a un atractivo rostro de hombre que la observaba sonriente, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se sonrojó y su largo cabello rosa hizo más evidente su vergüenza.

**_*Tendrá unos treinta y pocos*_** pensó ella incapaz de decir nada.

Llevaba el cabello de negro azulado revuelto por el sueño y eso le daba un aspecto pícaro y muy sensual, que despertó de golpe su cuerpo, hasta ese momento adormilado. **_¡Dios!_** Su primera vez no había estado tan mal, nada mal… Estuvo tentada de ponerse a bailar allí mismo, pero recordó que estaba desnuda y que probablemente no diría nada bueno sobre su lucidez mental, así que mantuvo la compostura mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

**—Hola, buenos días—** dijo don ojazos azabaches con un suave acento escocés.

**—Hola—** respondió ella **—Perdona, pero no recuerdo tu nombre_—*¡Mierda! Eso ha quedado fatal*_** Sorprendentemente, él se echó a reír, con una risa sincera que a ella le arrancó otra en respuesta.

Le tendió la mano. **—Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke, y estoy seguro de que tú eres Sakura—** bromeó, quitándole de un plumazo los temores. Sakura miró su enorme mano y recordó un poco mejor la noche anterior.

La estrechó mientras le decía coqueta: **—Vaya, parece que tu memoria es mejor que la mía—** Luego recordó su aspecto de recién levantada y cambió la sonrisa sensual por una calculadora, cuando comprendió que encontrar el cuarto de baño debía ser su prioridad. Intentó levantarse y arrancar la sábana de su sitio al mismo tiempo, algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que la noche pasada el hombre que en ese instante la miraba divertido había hecho con su cuerpo mucho más que limitarse a admirar su desnudez, pero, bueno, por la mañana las cosas se veían desde otra perspectiva.

**_¡Dios, qué bueno estaba!_** A Sakura aún le costaba creer que su primera vez hubiese sido un éxito; lamentablemente eso echaba por el suelo su teoría. Se consoló pensando que toda regla tenía su excepción. Y que, sin buscarla, la había encontrado.

Sasuke se levantó como si nada y Sakura, aturdida, pensó que tenía el culo más fantástico que había visto nunca. No es que fuera una experta en el tema, pero, en cualquier caso, su trasero era portentoso y conseguía que se le hiciera la boca agua.

**—Te invito a desayunar—** le propuso él, sonriendo. Y su sonrisa por poco consiguió que se olvidara del abecedario.

**—Gracias, pero tengo que irme. Te…te…tengo cosas que hacer—** **_*Perfecto, se me olvida su nombre y encima balbuceo como un bebé. Vas bien, Sakura, seguro que te pide el teléfono*_**, se regañó irónica.

**—¿Un domingo?—**preguntó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

**—Sí, comida familiar y esas cosas aburridas que conlleva, ya sabes…—** **_*Si vuelve a sonreír me así, acepto*_**, pensó.

**—Por supuesto—** contestó pensativo **—De hecho, creo que yo también tengo algo parecido a una comida familiar—** comentó pensativo al tiempo que se ponía los pantalones **—Te dejo para que te vistas, yo te espero en la cocina. Supongo que me aceptarás un café, ¿o prefieres un té?—**

**—Un café estará genial—**Sonrió sinceramente. **_*Dios, este chico me gusta, me gusta mucho. Y a saber lo que va a pensar de mí; seguramente que soy una fresca, y eso que es la primera vez que me voy con un tío al que acabo de conocer; yo soy de cuartas citas... o décimas*_** se censuró mentalmente **_*Aunque, para ser sincera, si hubiera sabido que iba a salir tan bien, me habría puesto a ello antes*_** Cuadrándose de hombros, decidió que no tenía solución deprimirse por lo que ya estaba hecho;**_ *a buen fin no hay mal principio*_**, se animó parafraseando a Shakespeare.

No obstante, lo que más la deprimía realmente era no recordar bien ciertos detalles de la noche anterior, que a juzgar por la sonrisa y el cuerpo de Sasuke debían de haber sido memorables. Con un poco de suerte el café le devolvería la lucidez y la memoria.

**—Perfecto—** Él sonrió **—Al bajar la escalera, segunda puerta a la izquierda—** le explicó mientras salía del dormitorio, únicamente con aquellos vaqueros que le quedaban como un guante, con el pecho musculado y bronceado a la vista y una sonrisa sexy que le aceleraba el pulso.

Todavía no había llegado abajo cuando Sakura comenzó a vestirse rápidamente por si volvía a por una camisa. No obstante, en el momento en que iba a entrar al cuarto de baño para intentar hacer algo con el mal aliento matutino y el pelo de leona en celo, se quedó parada frente a una fotografía que había en una de las estanterías del dormitorio. A pesar de que habría sido lo habitual, no fueron los libros los que atraparon su atención: su mirada estaba fija en una fotografía que dominaba el balde superior, en un elegante marco de plata.

Sasuke estaba inmortalizado abrazando a una chica de su edad, una chica de cabello largo azabache con cara de duende, una chica a la que conocía muy bien…

**—¡Dios! ¿Dónde me he metido?—** susurró para sí.

Primero pensó lo peor, pero entonces se fijó en el parecido: los dos tenían los mismos ojos azabaches, igual que su hermano Naruto y ella compartían el mismo extraño color de ojos verdes jades. Por otro lado estaba su nombre, Sasuke, su acento escocés… Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo por que había empezado a marearse. Rezó para no ponerse a hiperventilar.

**—Soy una mujer adulta, soy una mujer adulta, soy una mujer adulta… —** se repetía, como un mantra, siguiendo su propia terapia de autoafirmación.

**—¿Estás bien?— **preguntó una voz a su espalda; Sasuke había aparecido por la puerta del dormitorio con una taza de café en las manos que desde la misma el pato Lucas la observaba burlón.

Había estado tan concentrada en calmarse que no había oído cómo él se acercaba por el pasillo.

Estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que Sasuke podía pensar al verla sentada en el suelo y envuelta en su sábana. De hecho, no le preocupó ser grosera cuando obvió la pregunta de Sasuke sobre su estado y, a cambio, le lanzó otra a él, en un tono de voz inquisitivo.

**—¿Quién es la chica?—**

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan directa en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Seguro que Sasuke creería que era una loca posesiva, que estaba celosa, y ya no le pediría su número ni mucho menos la llamaría… Pero no, se regañó, eso era lo que quería, que no la llamara... o sí… Repitió el mantra: **_*Soy una mujer adulta, tomo mis propias decisiones, soy una mujer adulta, soy una mujer adulta, tomo mis propias decisiones…*_**

Sasuke miró extrañado en la dirección que le indicaba su pequeña mano, como si no recordara qué fotografía había puesto ahí, y luego sonrió acaparando de nuevo la atención de Sakura hacia su boca.

**—Es Hinata, mi hermana— **contestó sin más. Parecía encantado de que ella se hubiese mostrado tan enérgica en su interés.

**—¡Oh, Dios mío! Tengo que irme ya — **susurró Sakura mientras buscaba su ropa y el bolso con la mirada.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede? — **Preguntó más asombrado por que quisiera marcharse que por que aún siguiera sentada en el suelo **—Tómate el café, está caliente. —**Se lo ofreció.

**—¡No puedo! Lo siento, es más tarde de lo que pensaba y tengo que marcharme o no llegaré a tiempo —** mintió ella sin mirarlo, desbancando al mismísimo Pinocho del ranquin mundial de liantes.

Don ojazos azabaches parecía entre confuso y desolado, pero evitó mirarlo por que algo parecido al pánico la estaba invadiendo. ***_Soy una mujer adulta, una mujer adulta… ¡Maldita sea!, he dicho que soy una mujer adulta.*_**

**—Me gustaría volver a verte —**dijo simplemente.

**—Por supuesto, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver —**le respondió evasiva mientras se vestía, olvidándose de ocultar su desnudez, y abandonó a toda prisa su dormitorio y su casa, sin volver la vista. Estaba ansiosa por alejarse todo lo posible de semejante embrollo en que se había visto envuelta.

Sasuke se quedó allí plantado con la taza del pato Lucas en la mano, tan aturdido que no pensó en acompañarla a la puerta o en pedirle su número de teléfono. **_*Me gusta esta mujer; es un poco rara, aunque, que lo sea, forma parte de su encanto.*_**

El buen humor se le pasó cinco minutos después, tras comprender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver a ponerse en contacto con ella.

Pero entonces apareció su vena práctica y pensó que con un poco de suerte era continua al pub donde se habían conocido, lo que se traducía en que tendría que volver el próximo viernes para averiguarlo y, si no estaba, regresar el sábado, y quizá también el domingo, ya puestos. La victoria siempre sonreía a los que no se rendían, y él estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Mientras Sasuke conjeturaba sobre cómo encontrar a la extravagante pelirosa, Sakura iba regañándose mentalmente. **_¡Qué estúpida había sido!_** Por ley, las primeras veces eran un desastre y la suya había sido de dimensiones extraordinarias. La excepción que confirma la regla... **_¡Y un cuerno!_** Había sido demasiado optimista, lo que, unido al hecho de que estaba en un lío y que Sasuke realmente le gustaba, la tenía de un humor de perros.

Caminaba a toda prisa para alejarse de la casa de don ojazos azabaches antes de poder pararse y pedir un taxi; sin cafeína en la sangre no discurría al ciento por ciento de su capacidad. Rebuscó en su bolso el iPhone, para hablar con Ino y desahogarse. Si hubiera querido obtener un consejo realista habría recurrido a Naruto, ya que su mejor amiga tendía a exagerarlo todo.

**—¿Tan pronto despierta o es que el morenito de ojazos negros no te ha dejado dormir ?— **bromeó Ino con voz jovial.

**—Mierda, parece que la única que se pasó ayer con el Sex on The Beach fui yo. Tú pareces muy lúcida y tienes la memoria intacta— **le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

**—Claro, cielo, y por eso aprovechaste hasta la última gota—**comentó aquélla con una sonrisa en la voz.

**—Déjalo, Ino, sabes que eres pésima para las pullas. Además, hay algo muy importante que debo contarte—** Respiró hondo **—Veo que te acuerdas del chico con el que me fui anoche del pub, para ser más exactos, del chico con el que me dejaste ayer en el pub.**

Ino obvió la indirecta.

**—Por Dios, Saku, como para olvidarlo, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? Era un pervertido—** decretó Ino **—Si ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto; ya sabes que el príncipe azul destiñe, pero por lo menos espera a la primera lavada, porque el tarot nunca miente y…—**

**—Para, por favor—** la regañó, intentando que la dejara hablar **—No, no es un pervertido; de hecho, es casi perfecto, casi…—**

**—Vale, ¿qué le falta para serlo? Sorpréndeme, doña tiquismiquis—**la retó su amiga.

**—Lis —**contestó simplemente.

**—¿Te refieres a la flor ? ¿Tiene una flor de lis tatuada en el culo? ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Es gay?**

**—No hay flores que valgan y su trasero es perfecto. Me refiero a Lis. ¡Hinata Lisa Uchiha!**

**—¡Ah, vale! ¿Y qué narices tiene que ver tu cuñada en esto? — **Sakura supo que Ino se estaba mordiendo las uñas de impaciencia.

**—¿Te acuerdas de que Naruto y ella llevan meses dándome la lata para que tenga una cita a ciegas con su hermano? Ya sabes, el tal Sasuke—**

**—Oh, Dios mío— **cortó Ino, atragantándose con las palabras **—No me digas que…—**

**—De acuerdo, pues no te lo digo.—**

**Continuara…**


	2. Capítulo 2

Sasuke aparcó el coche en la misma puerta de casa de su hermana y su cuñado, en un tranquilo barrio residencial al que acababan de mudarse. Desde que Sakura se había ido, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema: **_¿qué había hecho mal para que ésta saliera huyendo de su casa? ¿Por qué las mujeres que le gustaban eran las que nunca se quedaban?_** Primero, Karin, y después, Sakura. Modestia aparte, era un tipo guapo, inteligente, con éxito, aunque fuera un éxito privado y, a diferencia de muchos hombres, él no tenía miedo al compromiso, estaba deseando encontrar una mujer con la que compartir su vida e incluso formar una familia.

Sin embargo, y para su pesar, las mujeres buscaban otra cosa que él no tenía, y que, lamentablemente, no sabía de qué se trataba, así que no podía ponerle remedio.

No obstante, ése no era el mejor momento para preocuparse de su vida amorosa. Estaba a punto de celebrarse la comida, que había organizado su hermana para anunciar su inminente boda, y él tenía que ser agradable y hacerla feliz, y estaba decidido a ello, a pesar de que la dichosa hermanita de Naruto también fuera a asistir al almuerzo.

La hermanísima con la que su hermana y su cuñado le daban la lata desde hacía meses, una chica a la que, **_¡diablos!_**, no tenía ningún interés en conocer.

Naruto le caía muy bien y hacía muy feliz a Hina, pero seguramente su hermana era una estirada, y evidentemente poco agraciada porque lo máximo que había oído sobre ella era que era encantadora, lo que traducido al lenguaje masculino que él dominaba significaba que era feúcha pero simpática.

Cuando llegó al último escalón de entrada, sin siquiera llamar al timbre, una emocionada Hinata le abrió la puerta dispuesta a ponerlo sobre aviso antes de que entrara.

**—Sasuke, me alegra que hayas venido pronto—** decía mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. Su cara de duendecilla brillaba de felicidad.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el cejo **—¿Qué estás tramando, Hina? ¿A qué se debe este recibimiento?**

**—Nada, qué mal pensado eres, ¿por qué crees que tramo algo?—** replicó con cara de inocente, pero su hermano seguía con el ceño fruncido esperando que confesara. Había aprendido, siendo niño, que la cabeza negra-azulada de su hermana siempre estaba activa y que una sonrisa, una caricia o un halago, casi siempre precedían a una petición de ayuda **—Está bien, tú ganas. Mamá y papá ya han llegado y papá ya está criticando a los ingleses como si aún estuviera en territorio escocés. Por favor, intenta que se calle, no quiero que ofenda a los padres de Naruto. ¡No sabes lo perfecta que es su madre! Y no quiero que se lleven una mala impresión de papá y su elocuente animadversión por todo lo inglés—**

**—Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta en todos estos años, lo que papá siente por los ingleses no es animadversión, sino… —** Se calló cuando vio la expresión desolada de su hermana pequeña **—Tú ganas, Hina. Como tu hermano mayor es mi obligación ayudarte con papá, pero que conste que es una obligación. No lo hago por placer—**se mofó.

**—Gracias, hermanito—** dijo al tiempo que le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla **—Por cierto, hoy por fin conocerás a la hermana de mi prometido— **Su sonrisa juguetona puso nervioso a su hermano **—¡Qué bien suena prometido! —**añadió con voz soñadora.

Sasuke miró al cielo en busca de paciencia antes de responder **—¿Estás intentando que me eche para atrás en lo de mantener a papá alejado de tus suegros? Porque, si es así, lo haces genial—**

**—¡Qué malvado eres! ¿Tan horrible te parece conocerla?— **lo interrogó indignada **—Te he dicho mil veces que es encantadora—**

**—No se trata de eso. Es que ya he conocido a alguien que me gusta—**confesó sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo; a pesar de ello, era verdad, en realidad esa mujer impredecible que había pasado la noche en su cama le gustaba, y mucho.

**—De veras, cariño, eso es genial, pero seguro que Saku te gustará más. Es un encanto…—**

**—Claro, un encanto— **repitió; definitivamente feíta, aunque muy agradable.

**—Sí, ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho mil veces... cada vez que he intentado convencerte para que la llamaras y la invitaras a tomar una copa o, ya puestos, a cenar. En cualquier caso, estoy segura de que cambiarás de idea cuando la conozcas—**

**—Tienes razón, lo siento, estoy un poquito desquiciado. Es que, después de pasar una noche increíble junto a una chica inteligente y preciosa, el día siguiente no ha ido todo lo bien que cabría esperar. De hecho, mi invitada se ha largado prácticamente a la carrera después de ver una fotografía nuestra que tenía en la estantería de mi dormitorio—**

**—Creo que ha pensado que estaba casado, prometido o algo así, y ahora no sé cómo localizarla. No tengo la más remota idea de por qué narices no le pedí el móvil, ni siquiera conozco su apellido para buscarla en la guía. Y mucho menos por qué se me ocurrió poner una fotografía tuya en mi dormitorio, como si no me fastidiaras ya bastante en directo. —** Se divertía tomándole el pelo.

**—¿Y cómo era?— **preguntó Hinata con auténtica curiosidad.

**—Era preciosa, no muy alta, pero preciosa—**

**—Para ti todas son bajitas, pero ¿comparada con qué, con tu casi metro noventa?—** se quejó su hermana, ya que, según él, ella también entraba en esa categoría, aunque desgraciadamente para Hina, la verdad, era de corta estatura, sin más. Sin necesidad de comparaciones.

**—De nuevo vuelves a tener razón—** se disculpó **—Era alta, aunque no tanto como yo, y tenía los ojos de color verdes… —**El sonido del móvil de su hermana lo hizo callar se en seco.

Hinata lo sacó del bolsillo de su trench de color beis, que se ceñía con un cinturón, y miró la pantalla. Hablando del rey de Roma… su cuñada era quien llamaba. Se apartó de su hermano unos pasos y contestó; sin molestarse en saludar, entró directa a lo que le interesaba.

**—Dime ahora mismo por qué no estás aquí ya, ¡te necesito! Tus padres y mis padres van a conocerse por fin y yo estoy atacada de los nervios. Además, Naruto necesita de tu apoyo moral para soportar a tu madre, no puedo creer que llegues tarde.**

**—Lo siento, Hina, pero es que tengo fiebre, debe de ser la garganta, porque estoy fatal y no voy a poder ir. Ya sabes, ayer llovió y me mojé…—**

**—Sakura Emma Haruno, estamos en Inglaterra, aquí llueve día sí y día también, así que no me vengas con excusas baratas; saca el culo de la cama y ven a darnos auxilio a tu hermano y a mí o juro que no te hablaré durante el resto de mi vida.—**

**—Lo siento, pero realmente no puedo moverme de la cama. Me encuentro fatal... ¡cof, cof!— **tosió.

Hina arrugó el cejo. Sakura era igual que Sasuke, incapaces de entender la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba. Al unir a ambos en un mismo pensamiento una idea descabellada empezó a rondarle la cabeza.

Su cuñada nunca había sido cobarde; de hecho, era la persona más valiente que conocía, no había nadie mejor que ella para hacerle frente a su futura suegra. Por eso esperaba que su enfermedad no tuviera nada que ver con su renuencia a conocer a su hermano. Pero **_¿qué les había dado a esos dos?, ¡si serían la pareja perfecta!_**

**—Hinata, ¿estás ahí?— **preguntó Sakura al no oír nada más que silencio en la línea.

**—Sí, perdona. Está bien, cielo. Recupérate pronto y perdona mi arranque de genio, son los nervios del momento. Cuídate mucho, tómate un té y duerme. Un beso—**

Respiró profundamente varias veces y decidió que era capaz de enfrentarse sola a lo que le iba a caer encima; su padre odiaba profundamente a los ingleses y ella se iba a casar con uno. Sobre lo otro, ya lo pensaría con calma más tarde…

**—Si no lo veo, no lo creo—** dijo Sasuke, manifestando su sorpresa.

**—¿El qué, Sasu?—**Y su tono no era precisamente feliz.

**—Te has pasado al otro bando. Eres una escocesa reciclada en inglesa.—**

**—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y eso?—**

**—Le has recomendado a quien fuera que te llamaba que se tomara un té y se metiera en la cama. ¡Dios! Dentro de nada te unirás a los que creen que el té previene el cáncer— **se burló de ella con todo el descaro.

**—Sasuke James Uchiha, ¡eres imbécil!—** soltó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dejarlo solo, pero él la cogió por el brazo y la retuvo a su lado.

**—¿Va todo bien?— **Y esta vez ya no había burla ni diversión en su voz.

**—Sí, aunque supongo que mucho mejor para ti, teniendo en cuenta que mi cuñada está enferma y no vendrá a la comida. Se perderá la reunión más importante de su hermano por un resfriado, lo que no es propio de ella, que incluso con fiebre va a trabajar—** Parecía que no iba a comentar nada más, pero entonces añadió, otra vez molesta **—:A este paso os vais a conocer en la boda y por narices, ya que tú eres el padrino y ella, mi dama de honor—** Y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a evitar el drama que, según creía su exagerado carácter, se desataría en cuanto su padre abriera la boca.

Tres horas más tarde, Hina, Naru y Sasu disfrutaban de una taza de té y una copa de güisqui, haciendo honor a los dos países a los que pertenecían; el almuerzo había transcurrido en perfecta armonía. Los Harunos y los Uchihas no se habían matado, contra todo pronóstico; incluso se habían caído bien. Su padre le susurró al marcharse:

**—Cariño, me alegra que hayas elegido a la única familia inglesa que vale la pena, ¿estás segura de que Naruto no tiene ningún antepasado escocés? ¿Quizá irlandés?—**

Hinata rio ante la ocurrencia de su progenitor y éste se puso muy circunspecto y le aclaró que hablaba completamente en serio.

**—Bueno, parece que ha ido bien— **tanteó Naruto, temeroso de la reacción de su prometida **—Después de todo no ha habido derramamiento de sangre… —** bromeó, y besó a Hinata en el cuello.

**—Naruto, no bromees con eso— **le reprendió muy seria. Naruto le guiñó un ojo y Hinata se olvidó del comentario.

**—Sí, ha ido muy bien—** sentenció Sasuke **—Tu padre me ha ofrecido un contrato muy suculento para que publique con vosotros una nueva saga de cinco libros— **explicó mientras la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja, contento de poder hablar abiertamente con alguien de su trabajo. De hecho, aparte de su abogado, ellos eran los únicos que conocían su secreto.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

**—¿De qué te ríes?— **preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

**—Mi padre es el dueño de la editorial, pero no pinta nada en el sello de novela romántica. Beating lo dirige Sakura según su criterio, así que la propuesta tendrá que aprobarla ella primero, con lo que puedo asegurarte que esta vez no te salvas de conocerla—**

**—Por cierto, Sasuke. Cuéntame más sobre esa amiga tuya—**preguntó Hinata curiosa.

**—¿Qué amiga?—** Naruto se unió a la conversación **—Me parece que me he perdido la parte en que Sasuke conoce a alguien—**

**—Más que una amiga es una mujer que conocí ayer, preciosa e inteligente. Y que me ha dejado esta mañana— **explicó él.

**—Pues sí que era inteligente si te ha dejado esta mañana.—** Los ojos verdosos de Naruto brillaban divertidos **—¿Tan mal trabajo hiciste?—**

**—¡Naruto! No hables de eso delante de mí. Es mi hermano, ¡por Dios!—** se quejó Hina, apretando los ojos con fuerza como si con ello pudiera evitar visualizar la situación.

**—¡Qué poco tacto, Naruto! —** Sasuke se rio.

**—No creas que incordiando a mi prometido te vas a librar, hermanito. Necesito más detalles sobre tu chica. Eres escritor, los detalles son tu especialidad— **anotó su hermana.

**—Yo voy a hacer más té—** se ofreció Naruto **—No cuentes nada interesante... hasta que vuelva.—**

**—No le hagas caso y dame esos detalles— **pidió Hinata.

**—¿Detalles? Creía que habías dicho que no querías saber nada de eso—** la provocó Sasuke, disimulando una sonrisa.

**—No me interesan esa clase de detalles. Lo que quiero saber es algo más consistente que tú «es preciosa e inteligente»—** explicó, sin dejarse engañar por la actitud evasiva de su hermano.

**—Detalles, de acuerdo. Es preciosa e inteligente—** pinchó Sasuke **—pelirosa y atractiva. Estaba con una amiga en el pub, una chica blanquita muy simpática; ¿voy bien con los detalles? —**siguió pinchando él.

**—Vas bien— **contestó su hermana, algo despistada **—Me dijiste que tenía los ojos verdes, ¿verdad?— **preguntó intrigada.

**—Sí, ¿ves?— **exclamó él **—ya te había dado detalles—**se quejó recordando sus anteriores palabras.

**—Y su amiga, ¿recuerdas su nombre? — **preguntó con mirada calculadora.

**—Vaya, sí que te gustan los detalles. Creo que algo como Inés o Inely... no, Ino, era Ino, aunque no estoy muy seguro—**

En ese instante regresó Naruto de la cocina, con una bandeja con té y unos deliciosos brownies caseros, que dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa frente a los sofás.

**—¿Así que ya no necesitas una cita a ciegas con mi hermana? —** preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a su prometida. Ésta eludió su mirada recriminatoria **—Por cierto, voy a llamar a Saku para ver cómo está—** comentó al recordar que se hallaba indispuesta, y añadió apesadumbrado **—: y a avisarla de que es posible que mi madre la llame para regañarla por haberse saltado la comida**.**—**

**—No es necesario—** dijo Hinata con una tranquilidad que no sentía** —voy a acercarme a su casa y le llevaré un poco de sopa de pollo. Volveré en un par de horas—** explicó mientras se levantaba **—así os dejo tranquilos para ver el fútbol o lo que sea que den en las cadenas de deportes que os morís por ver.—**

Como si con ello Hinata les hubiera dado vía libre, los dos hombres se abalanzaron en busca del mando de la televisión.

Mientras tanto, a Hina la maldita idea no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza; tenía que sacarse la duda cuanto antes o esa noche no sería capaz de pegar ojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura estaba más que aburrida viendo por milésima vez **"El club de los poetas muertos"**. Era su película preferida y aquélla a la que acudía cuando andaba de bajón o con los niveles de felicidad por los suelos. Ver al señor Keating instruyendo a sus alumnos sobre el Carpe Diem normalmente le subía la moral, y eso que la película no era precisamente alegre. No obstante, el mensaje que transmitía de ser uno mismo siempre le parecía esperanzador y liberador.

A pesar de ello, el filme no estaba teniendo su mejor día. Sakura había recuperado sus recuerdos sobre la noche anterior y eso la había dejado hecha polvo y sin muchas posibilidades de recuperarse, al menos en las próximas horas.

**_¡Aprovecha el momento... y una mierda!_** Para una vez que se decidía a seguir el maldito consejo, acababa metida en un conflicto familiar.

Sasuke era mucho más increíble de lo que había pensado al abrir los ojos esa mañana y ver su rostro mirándola fijamente; sus ojos y su sonrisa estaban a la altura de su encanto y de su ingenio.

Y, para terminar de fastidiarle el día, Isis tenía el celo y estaba insoportable, lamentándose por todas las esquinas. Sakura había intentado dormitar un poco en el sofá para recuperar las horas de sueño que había disfrutado en otros quehaceres más placenteros, pero la gata no dejaba de maullar, con lo que había sido imposible descansar y olvidarse por unas horas del follón en que andaba. Al final, tras tanta preocupación incluso tenía aspecto de estar enferma de verdad.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos de que a Ino le diera por querer echarle las cartas del tarot de nuevo. Entre que su amiga era nula para interpretarlas y que ella no creía en esas cosas, cada vez que los dichosos naipes aparecían sobre la mesa, las dos acababan con un buen pedo a base de té Good Earth, pues, según Ino, la ayudaba a concentrarse. Menos mal que no le había dado por estudiar la lectura del futuro en las hojas del té, porque si no… Ese pensamiento la hizo reír. Por fortuna tenía a su amiga; con sus ocurrencias conseguía verle el lado positivo a cualquier situación.

Al mirar por la mirilla se quedó de piedra, aquélla no era Ino.

**_¿Qué hacía Hinata en su puerta? ¿No debería estar atendiendo a sus invitados?_**

**_¿Tan mal había ido la comida por su culpa?_**

Abrió fingiendo cara y voz de enferma; su aspecto desgreñado y en pijama era una tapadera perfecta. ***Finge bien, finge bien*** se mentalizó ***o Hina te matará por dejarla tirada, o peor, te mandará a tu madre para que te cuide.***

**—Hola, Hina— **Y su voz sonó temblorosa; cruzó los dedos para que su cuñada lo atribuyera a su resfriado y no a los nervios que danzaban por su estómago.

**—Hola, Saku. Cariño, ¿estás mejor? No tienes mala cara. Así que creo que vas a ser capaz de soportar lo que te tengo que contar. Siéntate, cielo—**dijo, empujándola para que se acomodara en el sofá y situándose a su lado.

**—¿Ha pasado algo durante la comida? ¿Está bien Naruto?— **inquirió, empezando a preocuparse.

**—Claro que sí, cariño. Todo ha ido perfecto. Es de otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte—**apuntó, sin dejar de observarla.

**—De acuerdo.—**

**—Verás, sabes que siempre he tenido la ilusión de que mi hermano y tú os conocierais y os gustarais. —**Sakura comenzó a palidecer. Dio gracias por estar sentada, porque las piernas le temblaban de puro pánico

**—Pues lamento decirte que eso ya no va a poder ser, al menos en cuanto a lo de gustaros. Sasuke ha conocido a otra chica y la verdad es que lo tiene encandilado.—**

Sakura, que llevaba en las manos un pañuelo de papel para fingir su resfriado, a esas alturas ya lo había destrozado de tanto estrujarlo. Hina la miraba fijamente, con fingida inocencia.

**—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—**preguntó intentando aparentar que no le importaba la respuesta.

**—Oh, me lo dijo él. Una chica guapa, no muy alta y con unos preciosos ojos verdosos. Lo malo es que la chica salió a toda prisa de su casa esta mañana. Al parecer se largó en cuanto vio una foto mía y de Sasuke —**explicó Hinata.

**—Pobre, igual pensó que estaba casado y por eso se fue sin siquiera darle su teléfono—**aventuró Sakura sin percatarse de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Su cuñada la miraba totalmente seria. **_*¡Te pillé!*_** pensó Hina **_*Ahora ya no te escapas.*_**

**—Vale, Saku, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero la verdad. ¿Te has acostado con mi hermano? O debería decir: ¡Te has acostado con mi hermano! —**

Sakura se quedó totalmente en blanco.

**—¿Qué… qué quieres decir ?—**

**—Piénsatelo bien antes de mentirme—** la advirtió **—Sólo tengo que enseñarle una foto tuya a Sasuke para saber la verdad.—**

**—¿Có…cómo te has enterado?—** preguntó totalmente desconcertada, tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

La expresión de Hinata cambió de la más absoluta impasibilidad a una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras daba saltitos por el piso cantando.

**—Vale, no estaba segura, era una posibilidad, pero… entonces has dicho lo del teléfono y he pensado _«Yo no se lo he dicho, ¿cómo lo sabe?»_. Y, además, Sasuke comentó que tenía los ojos verdes jades... ¿Jades?—**

**—¿Cuántas pelirosas de ojos verdes puede haber en Londres?—**siguió divagando mientras reflexionaba en voz alta **—.¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Estaba segura de que os gustaríais si os conocíais.—**

Y continuó pensando en voz alta mientras Sakura, que estaba todavía alucinando, era incapaz de hacerla callar.

**—Y por si te lo estás preguntando, sí. Estoy muy enfadada contigo por no venir a la comida de compromiso.—**

**—Lo siento, Hina.—**

Pero su cuñada estaba interesada en otras cosas como para seguir mucho tiempo molesta.

**—Sabía que haríais una pareja perfecta. Tú eres su tipo, ¿sabes? Siempre le han gustado las pelirosas; no sé por qué salió con Karin, que es morena, además de una estirada que no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere. Por eso le rompió el corazón a Sasuke cuando lo dejó de repente y…—**

Sakura dejó de escuchar y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Así que a Sasuke también le habían roto el corazón... Decidió que la tal Karin le caía mal, incluso antes de conocerla. Por lo que sabía de don ojazos azabaches, y de primera mano además, era un encanto. Entonces despertó de su ensoñación con una de las frases que había pronunciado Hinata.

**—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?—**preguntó, de repente interesada.

**—¿A qué te refieres de todo lo que he dicho?—**tanteó su cuñada, aunque estaba más que segura de lo que quería saber.

**—Lo último que has dicho, lo del anillo— **explicó, convencida de que no era necesaria la aclaración.

**—¡Ah! Sí, bueno... Karin lo dejó en el mismo instante en que Sasuke le ofreció matrimonio, con anillo incluido. Ella se excusó con eso de que no estaba preparada para casarse, que aún eran muy jóvenes, que por qué no dejaban las cosas como estaban un poco más, pero en realidad esa misma noche recogió sus pertenencias y se largó de casa sin ninguna explicación, mientras él lloraba sobre mi hombro. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, en llamarlo para ver cómo estaba o en explicarle sus motivos. Después supimos que se había marchado a París y, sinceramente, me dan pena los franceses. No saben la víbora con la que están conviviendo. —**

**«_La muy zorra, ¡cómo la odio_**!» —Murmuró Hinata con los dientes apretados de rabia **—Sólo había estado jugando con él, y eso que parecía realmente enamorada de mi hermano. Hacían tan buena pareja, pero… Oh, lo siento, cariño, ¿te he recordado a Sasori? Si es que soy una boca chancla— **se quejó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su cuñada.

**—No te preocupes, agua pasada no mueve molino. Además, lo mío es diferente. Sasori no me dejó. —**

**—Por supuesto— **dijo con intención de zanjar un tema que ella misma había sacado **—A ti te gusta mi hermano, ¿verdad?— **inquirió después de unos minutos en silencio **—Te conozco y sé que, si no te gustara mucho, no te hubieras acostado con él… Pero, cuenta, ¿cómo fue?—**pidió con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos.

**—¿De verdad esperas que te explique algo?—** planteó Sakura burlona.

**—Por supuesto, no me voy de aquí hasta que sepa todos los detalles— **amenazó su cuñada, sonriendo.

**—Serás morbosa…—** Pero al ver que Hinata seguía firme esperando detalles, la dio por imposible y siguió **—Vale, pesada, te contaré algunos—** dijo entrecerrando los ojos **—pero no esperes que me refiera a la mejor parte. —** Hinata sonrió, recordando la cara de horror que había puesto cuando su hermano había insinuado que quería estar al tanto de los detalles morbosos de la noche —**Ayer Ino vino a casa totalmente emocionada porque el horóscopo le decía que era un día propicio para conocer al amor de su vida, así que, después de convencerme, me arreglé y nos fuimos al Cittie of Yorke a tomar unas copas y a esperar al amor de su vida. Después de dos horas nos dimos cuenta de que el tipo no iba a aparecer… Decidí dejarla sola a ver si el hombre no se acercaba porque estaba yo allí—** bromeó **—por lo que aproveché para ir al cuarto de baño; entonces, al salir de los lavabos, choqué con Sasuke y le eché media pinta por encima.—**

**—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.— **Hinata se rio **—Qué buen comienzo— **Sakura la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

**—¿Sigo contando o ya tienes suficiente?—**

**—Sigue, sigue.—**La cara de Hina reflejaba que lo estaba pasando genial con los chismes.

**—Pues eso, me esperaba que me dijera alguna grosería, del tipo _«¡Mira por dónde caminas!»_ o algo así, pero en cambio se echó a reír y me dijo _«Te aseguro que, si querías conocerme, no hacía falta que desperdiciaras tu cerveza, con un "hola" hubiese sido suficiente»_. Y entonces sonrió y supe que la había cagado bien. Porque no tengo tiempo para hombres y éste era un pastelito que conseguía que se me hiciera la boca agua. Lo demás, ya te lo imaginas—** soltó cortando en el mejor momento de su relato.

**—¿Qué dices? Cuéntame algo más… sustancioso—** pidió Hina.

**—Hinata, es tu hermano, no me digas que te da morbo, porque entonces me voy—**se quejó Sakura.

**—¡Dios, no! Simplemente es que hacía mucho que no te veía así y además quiero saber qué pasó, no seas mal pensada.— **Gimió al darse cuenta de lo que imaginaba su cuñada. Aunque ésta simplemente estaba tan feliz porque se hubieran encontrado que quería conocer cada detalle, excluyendo, por supuesto, los más íntimos.

**—Vale, un poquito más— **concedió con una sonrisa traviesa **—Pues para compensarlo por haberle derramado la cerveza por encima, lo invité yo a una, después pago él… y cuando quise darme cuenta, la muy listilla de Ino se había evaporado del pub, con lo que no tenía transporte para llegar a casa. Él se ofreció a llevarme, nos enrollamos en su coche, nada extraordinario, bueno, extraordinario sí, quiero decir que sólo fueron unos cuantos besos y un poco de magreo. Lo típico, y ahora sí que lo demás ya te lo imaginas.—**

**—Mejor lo adivino. Paso de imaginarlo —**apuntó Hina, frunciendo el ceño

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo 3

Sakura se despertó acalorada, con las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama. Llevaba ya dos días en los que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido el sábado o, para ser más exactos, lo mucho que había disfrutado de la noche. La imagen de un atractivo y despeinado hombre de ojos negros como la noche rondaba por su mente, atormentándola con los recuerdos incluso en los momentos más inoportunos.

Volvían a su cabeza sus cálidos besos, pero sobre todo recordaba a la perfección la delicadeza con que sus enormes manos la tocaban, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara como las cuerdas de una guitarra bien afinada. O el brillo pícaro de sus ojos cuando llegaba al final.

Desde el primer beso apenas habían podido apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro, lo justo para que Sasuke abriera la puerta de su casa. Había estado tan centrada en su contacto que ni siquiera recordaba cómo llegaron al dormitorio; la imagen estaba borrosa tras una maraña de brazos, piernas y lenguas.

Sasuke provocaba en ella emociones que nunca había sentido; había tenido otras relaciones, sí, pero Sasuke la atormentaba con el anhelo de la anticipación, se moría por sentir más, mucho más, y él parecía más que dispuesto a complacerla.

Era el primer hombre que despertaba de ese modo sus sentidos; las capas de ropa que aún los cubrían no evitaban que sintiera la calidez de su piel, o la dureza de sus músculos sobre sus dedos.

Metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta oscura y el calor se intensificó tanto que pasó a su propia piel. Sin despegarse de su boca, Sakura tiró para deshacerse de la camiseta que cubría su bronceado torso.

Adivinando las intenciones de su compañera, Sasuke levantó los brazos y separó los labios lo justo para sacársela por la cabeza.

Sakura estaba tan acalorada que su propia ropa le picaba en el cuerpo; ella misma se deshizo de lo que pudo sin despegarse de él. Enterró la cara en su cuello, y el olor de su piel la hizo estremecer hasta la punta del cabello: aquel hombre olía a calor, a perfume masculino, pero sobre todo olía a peligro; era imposible estar entre sus brazos y no entregarse por completo a él, abandonándose y ofreciendo todo lo que él deseara reclamar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, perdida en las sensaciones que Sasuke despertaba en ella, los dos estaban completamente desnudos y enredados. Por fin, con suma delicadeza, Sasuke se separó de su cuerpo, y Sakura notó el frío que la separación dejaba en su piel. Sin soltar su mano, Sasuke la condujo hasta la cama y la empujó suavemente para que se estirase sobre ella. Sakura no se lo esperaba, por lo que al caer lo arrastró consigo y los dos aterrizaron riendo en el lecho. Resultaba difícil de creer que acabaran de conocerse; la complicidad en sus gestos, en su manera de comunicarse, daba a entender que se conocían desde siempre o al menos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La risa por la caída se cortó en cuanto Sasuke volvió a devorar su boca; un gruñido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios, el sabor de su aliento la embargó por completo, el sabor del cóctel que habían compartido junto con el suyo propio activó el intenso hormigueo de su vientre.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban por todas partes, inflamando y adorando cada recodo de su cuerpo, y su boca seguía el camino trazado por sus hábiles dedos…

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando comprobó lo que los recuerdos le habían hecho, estaba temblorosa y acalorada. Tan excitada que sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Suspiró molesta por su vívida imaginación, parpadeó varias veces para salir de su ensimismamiento y se levantó de mala gana para comprobar quién estaba al otro lado de su puerta.

**_¿Quién narices la visitaba a esas horas?_** Vale que se levantara pronto para asistir a su sesión diaria de gimnasio, pero fuera quien fuese el que llamaba a la puerta, podría haber usado antes el teléfono, reflexionó molesta al tiempo que se ponía las zapatillas y la bata.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con su hermano y con su cuñada al abrir. Eran los únicos capaces de levantarse antes que ella.

**—Hola, bichito, ¿ya estás mejor?— **saludó su hermano, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera esperó a escuchar su respuesta. Dos segundos después había perdido el interés en ella y se centraba en su prometida. Sakura no se lo tuvo en cuenta; no era un secreto lo enamorados que estaban y lo difícil que les resultaba separarse.

**—Bueno, cariño— **le dijo a Hina **—te dejo con Saku. Nos vemos esta tarde.—** Y, antes de que ella pudiera responder, la atrajo hacia sí de la cintura y la besó.

Sakura giró la vista, molesta, no por el beso en sí, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Naruto y a Hinata besarse, lo hacían a todas horas, sino porque, al parecer, la muy bruja tenía pensado atormentarla otra vez desde las primeras horas del día y algo le decía a Sakura que su hermano iba a entrar en la ecuación. Si no era ésa la razón, la cosa se podía poner peor, porque Hina era la persona más insistente que había conocido nunca y ahora lo sería mucho más, ya que tenía que organizar su propia boda y estaba dispuesta a obligarla, usando sus mejores armas, a que la ayudara.

**—Chicos, voy a dar me una ducha o llegaré tarde a donde sea que tenga que acompañar a Hina.—**

Su hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano, sin dejar de besar a su chica, indicándole que podía marcharse.

Sonrió al ver que su cuñada parecía bastante afectada por el beso. Estaba claro que Naruto sabía cómo manejarla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras el chorro de agua caliente despejaba su cabeza, Sakura iba repasando lo que tenía previsto para el día. Su padre, milagrosamente, había conseguido que Melissa Moon aceptara firmar un contrato para una saga con ellos y ese mismo día el abogado de la afamada y misteriosa escritora iba a llevarles los papeles necesarios para cerrar la transacción.

**_*Estoy feliz, estoy feliz…*_** se repitió mentalmente **_*y ni siquiera Hinata y sus intentos por lanzarme a los brazos de su hermano van a fastidiarme el día. Melissa Moon es nuestra y estoy feliz, feliz. Y, por si fuera poco, soy más que capaz de ayudar a una novia histérica a organizar su casamiento. Dirijo Beating, uno de los sellos más importantes del país en literatura romántica, así que una boda será pan comido, o eso espero.*_**

Cuando bajó al salón, perfectamente arreglada con un vestido ceñido de diminutas flores verdes sobre un fondo rojo y unas botas altas, más que la directora de un sello editorial romántico parecía una It Girl marcando tendencia. Y es que, además de ser una mujer atractiva que cuidaba su cuerpo, era una mujer elegante que se perdía por un buen par de zapatos y un bolso.

En cuanto oyó sus taconeos en la escalera, Hinata levantó la vista de la revista de novias que había estado leyendo. Al parecer iba más que preparada con todas las publicaciones del quiosco, así como tarjetas de muestra y demás para las invitaciones del enlace. A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver tanta variedad; al parecer organizar una boda para su cuñada era más difícil que dirigir un sello editorial.

**—Hola, cariño—** la saludó la novia histérica, aunque no lo parecía tanto. Su actitud se acercaba más a calculadora. ***Peligro, peligro***, se activaron las alarmas de Sakura **—Necesito tu ayuda para elegir el papel para las invitaciones, hay más de trescientos modelos y me voy a volver loca. Me gustan casi todos—** dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba la bolsa que había dejado junto al sofá.

**—Vale, Hina—** aceptó ella resignada **—Cuenta conmigo, voy a ser una dama de honor modelo, pero soy incapaz de ayudarte en nada antes de desayunar o al menos de tomar un café bien cargado. Por no comentar que, gracias a tu inesperada visita, me he perdido la clase de Pilates y al majestuoso profesor que la imparte. Lo que se traduce en que tienes que compensarme con un delicioso cruasán.—**

**—Si no te conociera, diría que no te alegras de verme—** bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

**—Invítame a desayunar y verás cuánto me alegro de verte—** le siguió el juego.

El rostro de su cuñada se iluminó peligrosamente. **—¡Perfecto!, conozco el lugar ideal para ello. ¡Te va a encantar!—**Sakura no contestó, se limitó a mirarla incrédula mientras iba al armario de la entrada y sacaba su chaqueta. Los lugares perfectos de su cuñada eran sitios estirados y esnobs en los que o te quedabas con hambre o te miraban mal por no llevar un Dolce & Gabbana tapándote el culo o colgado del hombro.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la cafetería donde iban a desayunar. Sakura contempló a Hinata totalmente atónita, pero ésta se mantuvo impasible ante sus miraditas asombradas.

Le llamó la atención el aire bohemio que destilaba el local. **_¿De dónde había sacado su cuñada semejante sitio? _**El lugar se ajustaba más a sus propios gustos que a los de su amiga y, pese a estar solamente a dos calles de su oficina, jamás se había percatado de su existencia ni había oído hablar de él y, a juzgar por la familiaridad del camarero con los pocos clientes, era evidente que el establecimiento llevaba bastante tiempo abierto.

Había dos mesas ocupadas; en una de ellas había dos chicas jovencitas, probablemente universitarias, con un libro de Sartre en las manos. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en las paredes, en las que colgaban retratos de París y del mayo Francés, Baudelaire, Racine... La cafetería era el sueño de cualquier escritor, seguro que había inspirado a más de uno. Con cara acusadora, se volvió hacia su cuñada.

**—¿Cómo narices has encontrado este local?—** preguntó al ver que las miradas no causaban efecto y Hina no soltaba prenda. Su cuñada se echó a reír.

**—Sabía que te encantaría.—**

**—Y me encanta, lo que me sorprende es que te guste a ti — **le recriminó directamente.

**—Vamos, no seas mala. Vale que resulta un pelín pordiosero, pero me chifla el ambiente… hippy—** refunfuñó sin convencer a nadie **—Las faldas hippies quedan de muerte con cualquier blusa—** añadió intentando parecer convincente.

Sakura rompió a reír.

**—¿Pordiosero? ¿Hippy? Sí, se nota lo mucho que te gusta la cafetería.—** Apartando la mirada de Hina, se dedicó a observar todo lo que la rodeaba **—Es un lugar agradable, está limpio y sólo porque no hay gente que vista tus diseños o los de Karl Lagerfeld no quiere decir que sea pordiosero—** la criticó riendo, mientras volvía a centrar la atención en Hinata.

Hubo un movimiento en la mesa de al lado y, cuando giró la cabeza, se quedó atrapada por la oscura mirada de su ocupante. Al entrar se había dado cuenta de que había alguien sentado, incluso había visto a un hombre demasiado concentrado en aporrear su portátil, por lo que no había podido verle el rostro y apenas el cabello. Pero ahora sí lo veía y Hinata también, puesto que se levantó de un salto y dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que las otras dos chicas de la cafetería se volvieran con abierta curiosidad:

**—¡Sasuke, qué casualidad! Tú por aquí.—**

Sakura supo en ese instante que la casualidad, al menos en este caso, no tenía nada que ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Desde que había llegado a Londres, siete años atrás, recién licenciado en Lengua Inglesa, había acudido puntual a disfrutar del café que servían Pierre y su mujer en el Pierre's Coffee.

Era más que un cliente habitual, era probablemente el cliente más fiel que había tenido Pierre en toda su vida profesional. Y en ninguna de sus visitas había soñado con encontrarse allí a su hermana y a su pelirosa perdida.

Sasuke llevaba tres días en los que había sido incapaz de escribir una línea, pero en cuanto entró en ese pequeño mundo tan conocido y familiar, donde el olor del café recién hecho se mezclaba con el de los cruasanes y las medias lunas, se vio invadido por las nuevas ideas con tanta rapidez que le costaba teclear al mismo ritmo que fluían sus pensamientos. Los detalles para su próxima novela pasaban por delante de sus ojos como en una película. Él sólo tenía que convertirlos en palabras.

Y entonces una risa musical y familiar lo había arrancado de golpe de sus pensamientos. Y al levantar la cabeza, allí estaba ella, con su gloriosa sonrisa y un mechón de su sedoso pelo enrollándose en su dedo una y otra vez, mientras regañaba divertida a su amiga; pero Sasuke estaba demasiado concentrado en ella como para darse cuenta de quién era su acompañante.

La visión le cortó la respiración y por poco derramó el café que aún quedaba en su taza. Seguía con la vista fija en ella cuando la joven giró la cabeza y lo miró. Sasuke vio que sus mejillas se encendían. Sonrió para sí al adivinar en lo que estaba pensando, lo mismo con lo que pensaba él día y noche desde hacía tres interminables días. Entonces oyó la voz de su hermana y quedó más aturdido y desconcertado de lo que había estado nunca. **_¿Qué hacía su Sakura con su hermana?_**

Hina le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ellas mientras guardaba el documento de Word en el que estaba trabajando, cerraba el portátil y le daba el último sorbo a su café, ya frío. Dio gracias a los de arriba, a saber, Dios, Buda, Alá… por la suerte que había tenido; se había evitado volver al pub todos los fines de semana para ver si la suerte le sonreía y la encontraba.

Estaba tan animado que cuando el pensamiento le vino a la cabeza se quedó paralizado; **_¿y ahora qué hacía? ¿Fingía ante Hinata que no la conocía?_** Seguramente lo mejor sería tantear el asunto, ver cómo se comportaba Sakura con él y seguirle el juego para no meter la pata. Era evidente, al verlas juntas, que ambas mujeres eran grandes amigas.

Se acercó a su mesa y las saludó educadamente, pero sin dar muestras de que las conocía a ambas. Sakura se preguntó si sería consciente de lo sumamente excitante que resultaba su voz. Entonces Hina se levantó y con una media sonrisa pintada en su bonito rostro de hada hizo las presentaciones.

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle; la muy bruja estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación, ¡hasta había fingido no saber nada y los había presentado! No tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego; miró a Sasuke, que parecía que fuera a atragantarse al oír la palabra cuñada.

Poco faltó para que se cayera al suelo al intentar sentarse en la silla vacía, a su lado. ¡Su cuñada! ¡Su cuñada! **_¿La cuñada encantadora a la que él llevaba meses negándose a conocer?_** Pero **_¿qué demonios le pasaba a su hermana con las palabras?_** Esa cuñada no era encantadora, era preciosa, divertida, inteligente… Iba a tener que hablar con Hina para que aprendiera a usar los términos correctos.

De repente un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y sintió que se aligeraba un poco el peso que lo había atormentado los últimos tres días. De modo que su relación con Hinata fue la razón de que saliera huyendo cuando se topó con la fotografía de ambos en su dormitorio.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura también guardaba las apariencias; parecía enfurruñada con Hinata, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para adivinar la razón, ahora tenía que conseguir que Sakura aceptara cenar con él y que Hina no pillara sus intenciones. Porque, si su hermana se enteraba, iba a estar burlándose de él los próximos cien años.

Durante las dos horas que estuvieron frente a frente, Sakura se mostró natural; siguió tratándolo como a alguien al que acababa de conocer, aunque de vez en cuando la pillaba mirándolo fijamente. No se mostró tímida en ningún momento, sino que fue la Sakura que él había conocido en el pub, ocurrente y graciosa. El contrapunto ideal para su querida, mandona e indecisa hermana. En varias ocasiones estuvo tentado de agarrarle la mano por debajo de la mesa, ansioso por volver a tocarla aunque fuera de un modo tan superficial; no obstante, se contuvo para no alertar a su hermana.

Hinata parecía no sospechar nada y Sasuke pensó que igual Sakura prefería contarle la verdad en privado o tal vez evitar el tema, porque o mucho se equivocaba o su entrometida hermana también la había acosado a ella para que lo llamara y le pidiera una cita. Hina no tenía tacto y, cuando se empeñaba en algo, insistía hasta ganar por cansancio.

Por lo que la idea de cenar con ella se volvía cada vez más necesaria, se dijo. Tenían que reescribir su historia. Confabularse para que ninguno de sus hermanos llegara a sospechar la verdad de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Al final, cuando se levantaron para marcharse, la jugada no había salido tal y como él esperaba; sin embargo, era un comienzo: al día siguiente cenarían los cuatro en casa de Hinata, ya que después de tenerlos casi dos horas enseñándoles muestras y más muestras de invitaciones de boda, la futura novia había sido incapaz de decidirse por ninguna. **_*Típico de Hinata*_**, pensó, pero, al menos esta vez, a él le venía perfecta su indecisión.

Al día siguiente tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura en privado, aunque fuera al terminar la cena. Algo era algo y, después de todo, la fortuna le había sonreído.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo 4

Echarse las cartas a uno mismo estaba desaconsejado en todos los manuales de tarot a los que Ino había acudido y, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de libros que poseía sobre el tema, la fuente de consulta había sido amplia.

No obstante, si su temperamento se caracterizaba por algo era, precisamente, por saltarse las reglas e inventarse las suyas propias.

Por ello centró toda la atención en barajar las cartas, esforzándose por vaciar su mente de todo lo que no fuera Sai, su aburrido compañero de trabajo en el Geoffrey Chaucer, el colegio en el que ambos impartían clases. De hecho, resultaba tan formal que Ino era incapaz de comprender por qué la atraía tanto. Tanto como para arriesgarse a provocar un cataclismo mundial al echarse las carta a sí misma. Tanto como para que le temblaran las manos mientras colocaba los naipes en la mesa formando la cruz celta.

Sin duda, la culpa de que se sintiera tan atraída por él era de su cuerpo, de los músculos que se le marcaban a través de las serias camisas que siempre vestía, de lo anchos que eran sus hombros, de cómo inclinaba la cabeza para hablar con ella, mirándola desde arriba… **_*¡Mala idea!*_**, se recriminó, enfadada consigo misma. Recurrir a la imagen mental de Sai era la peor idea que había tenido en meses. Por culpa de su musculoso cuerpo ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes.

**—¡Ino, céntrate! —** se dijo, en voz alta **—Te ha fallado el horóscopo, tu respuesta está en las cartas.—**

Tenía que relajarse o la tirada no serviría para nada. Respiró hondo varias veces y comenzó a darles la vuelta a las cartas que había extraído del mazo: la rueda de la fortuna, los enamorados, de momento todo iba de maravilla; sonrió, encantada con las posibilidades. La muerte… Aunque sabía que esa carta no significaba que nadie fuera a morir realmente, que apareciera en una tirada relacionada con el amor le trastocó todas las esperanzas que había puesto en encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que no se atrevía a formular.

Por ello, y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, de un manotazo deshizo la cruz celta y se dispuso a guardar las cartas del tarot, envolviéndolas en el paño rojo con el que las protegía de las malas vibraciones.

**—Preguntas, preguntas...— **murmuró entre dientes **—Si quieres saber la respuesta, lo mejor es hacer las preguntas a las personas indicadas—** se dijo, con determinación **—¡No seas cobarde! —**

Resuelta a seguir su propio consejo, cogió el móvil, que había dejado junto al mando de la televisión, y buscó en la agenda el número que pretendía marcar. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la **«P»** se detuvo en la **«H»**, tentada a recurrir a su mejor amiga en busca de un poco de sentido común. No era un secreto, para cualquier a que las conociera, que la de las ideas locas era Ino, mientras que Sakura era la voz de la razón. Quizá eso era lo que hacía que su amistad fuera tan profunda y duradera.

**—Ino, sé valiente— **se animó, dejando atrás la **«H»** para llegar hasta la **«S».**

Pulsó el icono verde del teléfono y esperó, decidida a olvidarse de las cartas y a preguntar directamente a la única persona que tenía la respuesta.

Una conocida voz respondió antes de llegar al cuarto tono.

**—Hola, Ino, ¿sucede algo? —**inquirió con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

**—Nada, ¿por qué tiene que pasar algo?—**

**—Porque me has llamado— **apuntó Sai, usando la lógica.

Durante unos segundos, Ino, la misma mujer que había dejado a su amiga sola en un pub con la única intención de emparejarla con un moreno de ojazos azabaches, se quedó sin respuesta. La misma Ino que manejaba a sus alumnos como si fueran cachorritos amaestrados… **_*¡No puede ser! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué narices me pasa con Sai? ¿Por qué me dejo intimidar por un tipo soso como él?*_**, se preguntó a sí misma, todavía sin contestar a la pregunta de su interlocutor.

**—Para invitarte a cenar, ¿para qué iba a ser, si no?—**

En esa ocasión fue él quien tardó en responder. Tanto que Ino no supo si se había desmayado por la impresión. De hecho, tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza por que la imagen de Sai, con todo lo grande que era, despatarrado en el suelo y la tensión del momento le dispararon la adrenalina y a punto estuvo de ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

**—En ese caso, acepto. — **Y añadió, para que no quedara ninguna duda **—: Encantado. —**

Dispuesta a tener la última palabra, Ino hizo gala de su genio y dejó caer con fingida seguridad:

**—No esperaba menos de ti.—**

**Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**«Soy patética»**, se dijo Sakura enfadada al ver a través del espejo la cantidad de ropa que había esparcida por el dormitorio. Después de vaciar el armario casi completamente, optó por unos vaqueros pitillo, unas botas altas y un jersey de cuello de pico de color lavanda que acentuaba sus curvas y resaltaba el extraño color de sus ojos.

Miró el reloj; en ese momento no tenía tiempo de recoger el desastre de ropa diseminada por todas partes. Cruzó los dedos para que la suerte no le sonriera porque, si tenía que pasar nuevamente algo entre ella y Sasuke, estaba claro que su desastroso dormitorio no era una opción viable.

En otro extremo de la ciudad, Sasuke barajaba varias opciones: lanzarse sobre Sakura en la cena o ser sutil y acorralarla para que no tuviera más narices que aceptar salir con él. Si bien la idea de lanzarse era la que más lo motivaba, terminó decantándose por la segunda; tampoco era plan de asustarla antes de tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura llegó a casa de su hermano tan puntual como siempre y, por la mirada burlona que le lanzó Naruto, era más que evidente que Hinata no había podido mantener la boca cerrada. Y o bien le había contado el encuentro en la cafetería o bien se lo había contado todo. Decidió hacerse la tonta y aguantar el chaparrón con elegancia. Estaba segura de que su hermano se pasaría la cena lanzando pullitas que harían que se ruborizara y que fuera incapaz de mirar a Sasuke a la cara. Una cosa era pasar la noche con un hombre y otra que fuera Vox Populi hasta para su propio hermano.

Sasuke cruzó los dedos e invocó a la suerte mientras esperaba encontrarse con Sakura antes de entrar en casa de Hina, pero, después de diez minutos helándose el trasero, se decidió a llamar y, tal y como había temido, la pelirosa ya estaba dentro, ayudando a poner la mesa con una magistral sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, por que estaba muy cerca de reventar los pantalones a la altura de la cremallera.

Huyendo de ella, se metió en la cocina; al llegar notó el olorcillo que provenía de una de las ollas y sin necesidad de preguntar supo que había sido Naruto el encargado del menú de la cena, ya que la carta de Hina era bastante escueta, y contenía sólo platos hechos con microondas, es decir, descongelar y calentar.

**—El olor de la comida es delicioso, Naru —**comentó, tendiéndole la mano a su cuñado.

El aludido sonrió a modo de respuesta.

**—¿Por qué supones que ha cocinado Naruto? Ni siquiera has preguntado— **se quejó una Hinata muy ofendida.

**—Ya lo he dicho al entrar. Por que huele bien— **insistió, ganándose las risas de Naru y de Saku y una mirada matadora de su hermana.

El resto de la velada transcurrió animada y tranquila, a excepción de varios comentarios misteriosos que Naru hizo a Saku y que dejaron a Sasuke descolocado y con la seguridad de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante; lo que no lograba adivinar eran de qué se trataba exactamente.

El momento álgido de la noche fue cuando salió el tema de la despedida de solteros; mientras las mujeres abogaban por una despedida sólo para chicas, los hombres defendían una macrofiesta conjunta en algún pub donde hubiera una sala vip que poder alquilar.

**—¿Qué tenéis en mente que no podemos hacerlo juntos?— **preguntó el novio perspicaz, mientras paseaba su mirada acusadora por las mujeres.

Hina enrojeció, y fue Sakura la que tuvo que contestar, intentando aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la actitud celosa de su hermano; parecía que las tortas se habían cambiado y ahora era ella la que tenía la sartén por el mango.

**—Ya sabes, lo típico: cena, unos cócteles, un estríper completamente depilado y sexi…—**

**—¡Saku!— **fingió escandalizarse Hinata **—Ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.— **Pero sus quejas resultaron poco convincentes.

**—¿Sabéis qué?— **interrumpió Naruto cada vez más cabreado **—casi prefiero que dejemos de hablar del tema. Está empezando a darme acidez la comida.—**

**—Sí, será mejor dejarlo — **lo apoyó Sasuke, a quien, por alguna razón, la idea de imaginárselas babeando por un bailarín desnudo le cambió de golpe el humor.

A la hora del café, Naruto y Hinata no les permitieron recoger los platos, momento que aprovechó Sasuke para olvidar sus opciones y acorralarla junto a la cadena de música, donde seleccionaba de una pila de cedés el último trabajo de Coldplay y lo ponía al volumen justo como para poder mantener una conversación y disfrutar de la música al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke no pudo resistirse a tocarla. Tenía ganas de volver a abrazarla desde que la había visto en la cafetería, por lo que la aplastó contra la pared con las caderas y le rozó la mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos.

Su piel era cálida y muy suave. Viéndola de cerca y con luz, se dio cuenta de las pecas que adornaban su nariz y que le daban un aire aniñado e inocente; también le llamó la atención el poco maquillaje que llevaba, apenas una máscara que oscurecía sus largas pestañas y un brillo rosa fresa que contribuía a que se le hiciera la boca agua al pensar en besarla. Cuando pudo dejar de tocarla, le susurró con la voz ronca por el deseo de dejarse llevar:

**—Hola— **Lo dijo lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sintiera su cálido aliento en la mejilla **—Por fin he podido saludarte como corresponde—** añadió sonriendo con picardía.

A Sakura el corazón le bombeaba descontrolado, debido a la mezcla de pánico a que los pillaran y al deseo que le despertaban sus caricias.

**—Hola— **respondió en el mismo tono susurrante.

El sonido de platos en la cocina dejó de oírse, por lo que rápidamente se separaron.

Como si hubieran sospechado lo que ocurría, Hina y Naru aparecieron haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que fueran conscientes de su inminente entrada en el salón. De forma inesperada, a su hermano le dio un fuerte ataque de tos.

Eso y los comentarios de Naruto deberían haberle dado una pista a Sasuke de que todos sabían lo que había entre ellos, pero el susodicho estaba demasiado pendiente de la pelirosa como para darse cuenta de nada de lo que se cocía a su alrededor.

Sakura sonrió y agradeció que Sasuke no supiera que su secreto no era tal; de lo contrario, se habría muerto de vergüenza allí mismo. Las sutilezas no formaban parte del carácter de los Harunos y estaba claro que Hina había adoptado sus maneras antes incluso de pertenecer oficialmente a la familia.

No volvió a haber más contacto durante la cena, a excepción del tímido roce de sus rodillas cada vez que se estiraban para coger algo de la mesa que les quedase lejos.

Sakura aprovechó la noche para aprender más sobre el carácter de Sasuke, la forma en que miraba a su hermana o cómo la pinchó cuando le dijo a Naru que la cena estaba deliciosa, a lo que Hina preguntó que cómo sabía que había sido él el cocinero y no ella, puesto que los dos habían ido juntos a clases de cocina. Sasuke se carcajeó a gusto cuando comprendió que su hermana lo preguntaba totalmente en serio.

Su relación era tan estrecha y amistosa como la que tenían ella y Naruto. Sasuke parecía encontrar divetidísimos los defectos de su hermana, Naruto los ignoraba y Sakura convivía con ellos. Así que la noche fue como siempre que se juntaban los tres, sólo que con un invitado guapísimo más.

Sakura descubrió que, al igual que ella, prefería el café al té; que cuando se ponía nervioso, se mordía el labio inferior, y que hablaba sin parar de casi cualquier cosa que le interesara.

Al finalizar la cena y mientras hacían sitio para el café, el tema se centró en las invitaciones para la boda. Después de muchas vueltas y de varias votaciones, al fin la decisión fue unánime y se seleccionó la tarjeta definitiva un elegante y sobrio membrete con tacto de terciopelo que tenía un único detalle en un extremo con varios pétalos de rosa naturales en tonos rosados.

Charlando y riendo, disfrutaron de la sobremesa. A la hora de irse, Sakura se lamentó íntimamente por haber ido hasta allí en su coche. Su necesidad de que la llevaran a casa hubiese sido la excusa perfecta para pasar un ratito más con Sasuke. El recuerdo del desastre que en ese momento era su dormitorio apaciguó un poco su malestar por no haber sido previsora.

Se despidieron de sus hermanos y, nada más cerrar la puerta, Sasuke acercó la mano a su cara y, mirándola a los ojos, le apartó un mechón rebelde que se le había escabullido de la coleta. Saku, intentando escapar de la intimidad de su tacto, le puso la mano sobre el pecho, mientras le advertía en un susurro:

**—Mejor será que no, estoy segura de que nos están observando por la ventana—** lo avisó sonriendo.

**—¡Está bien!, tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo ahí dentro—** dijo contemplándola y alzando la ceja **—¿Me lo cuentas? — **pidió con la mirada clavada en su boca.

Sakura perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos ante aquella mirada sensual y posesiva.

**—¡Hum! Sasuke, lo siento mucho. Es culpa mía, pero tienes que entender que Hina me acorraló y que no pude negárselo, me amenazó con enseñarte una fotografía mía—** se quejó ella.

**—¿Y cómo se enteró?— **preguntó, atrapando su mano entre las de él.

**—Me parece que eso es cosa tuya. Vino a casa el domingo, después de la comida de compromiso, a la que tú asististe y yo no. Piensa qué le dijiste para que atara cabos tan pronto, pues cuando vino a verme ya llevaba la idea en la cabeza y no se me ocurrió cómo negárselo y resultar convincente—** le explicó.

Sasuke estalló en risas, **«¡Pobre Sakura!»**, sin duda se había visto en un buen aprieto ante las preguntas comprometidas de Hina.

**—Mi hermana es bruja, tiene poderes, no tengo otra explicación. Venga, vamos —** propuso mientras cogía su otra mano con firmeza y tiraba de ella con delicadeza para alejarla de las miradas indiscretas de Naru y Hina.

Caminaron varias calles antes de pararse por fin, seguros de que habían dejado atrás a los fisgones.

**—Esto es seguro —** afirmó en tono confidencial, aunque parecía divertido por la situación **—Mañana cenarás conmigo, no acepto una negativa—** avisó **—Iré a buscarte a las seis—** Mientras sacaba su iPhone, añadió **—:Anótame tu dirección.**

**—Eres muy mandón—** se quejó Saku con una mano posada en su cadera.

**—Ya deberías saber cuánto—** replicó mientras le alzaba la cara con dulzura para que lo mirara y besarla suavemente.

Sakura sintió que sus rodillas dejaban de sostenerla; se agarró a los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y se perdió en el beso, en esa calidez que transmitía su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a él, a su contacto, a su sabor... El frío de la noche se instaló de nuevo en ella cuando se separaron.

**—Tengo que irme —** murmuró a la defensiva ante sus propias reacciones frente a ese hombre. Una cosa era disfrutar del sexo y otra era obsesionarse con él.

**_¡Dios!_** Llevaba días soñando con Sasuke y recordando cada minuto de los que había pasado en su compañía. Necesitaba tomarse las cosas con más calma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ese hombre conseguía despertar en su cuerpo con un dulce beso, casi casto.

**—De acuerdo, pero te acompaño al coche—** sentenció tajante.

**—Lo dicho, eres muy mandón— **bromeó Sakura.

Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Sasuke la cogió de la mano. El estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco, como si hiciera años, en lugar de minutos, que no había comido.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos: Sakura, en lo fácil que le resultaba estar con él y en lo peligroso que era tenerlo cerca, y Sasuke, en lo genial que habría sido su existencia si no hubiese conocido a Karin, o si Sakura se hubiese cruzado antes en su vida. La conexión que tenía con Saku era tal que sabía con total seguridad que era una mujer auténtica, incapaz de fingir sentimientos que no sentía.

**—¿Sabes?, no es tan tarde como para tener que irse a casa—** comentó con una mirada esperanzada**—Apenas son las ocho y media, ¿te animas a tomar el último café conmigo?—**

**—¿Puede ser un té?—** bromeó Saku **—Esta noche me gustaría dormir un poco.—**

**—Una pena que tengas intención de dormir... — **la pinchó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

**—¡Sasuke!—**

**—Por supuesto, un té. Aunque, si cambias de idea respecto a lo de dormir, siempre puedes buscarme —**dijo con una sonrisa pícara y sensual

**—Sígueme en tu coche—** ordenó.

**—¡Qué mandón eres!— **volvió a quejarse Saku con una sonrisa.

**—Pero te gusto, no me lo puedes negar —** replicó al tiempo que esbozaba la sonrisa más brillante que Sakura hubiese visto nunca.

**«No sabes cuánto»**, se dijo a sí misma.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo 6

Tal y como Sasuke había sugerido, Sakura lo siguió en su propio coche, por lo que no supo adónde se dirigían hasta que llegaron al Pierre's Coffee, la misma cafetería en la que habían desayunado Hinata y ella el día anterior y en la que ésta había propiciado el reencuentro entre los dos. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, que no era el caso, Hina le había confirmado su treta, al comentar la genialidad con la que había organizado el reencuentro, sobre todo por que lo había mantenido en secreto hasta para la propia Sakura, no fuera que en un arranque de cobar día se negara a ir y estropeara la fiesta. Sonrió al recordar la cara de satisfacción de su cuñada; la pobre creía que no había descubierto su truco en el mismo instante en el que vio a Sasuke allí.

Cuando aparcó, éste ya estaba esperándola para abrirle la puerta del vehículo. A pesar del frío, solamente llevaba un jersey azul marino de lana y unos vaqueros desteñidos; su abrigo descansaba sobre el asiento del copiloto. Remataban su atuendo unas botas de montaña, que aunque limpias estaban desgastadas por el uso. Eso provocó que Saku se preguntara si sería aficionado a la escalada o a algún deporte de ese tipo, por que era evidente que hacía deporte, nadie tenía un cuerpo tan musculado por mucho que la genética le sonriera.

Se sentaron a la mesa más alejada de la entrada de la cafetería, donde había más intimidad y se notaba más el calorcito de la calefacción. Acababan de acomodarse cuando la mujer de Pierre se acercó y habló con Sasu con un marcado acento francés. **_*Al parecer es cierto que el café es francés*_**, pensó Saku, divertida por el hecho de haber terminado en pleno centro de Londres junto a un escocés y una francesa.

Minutos después, la misma mujer, una rubia pequeñita con el pelo por los hombros y las mejillas regordetas, llegó con un servicio de té y un platito con diversas pastas, que, a pesar de la hora, desprendían un exquisito olor a recién hechas. Lamentablemente Saku estaba tan llena que fue incapaz de probarlas. O quizá fueron los nervios los que le impidieron dar cuenta de las pastas. En cualquier caso, no hubo problema por que Sasu se ocupó de ellas en un santiamén.

**—Bueno, ¿quién empieza?—** preguntó de repente muy serio.

**—¿Qué hay que empezar ?— **inquirió ella mientras daba vueltas a su té con dos terrones de azúcar y mucha leche. Una bebida lo bastante camuflada como para no notar el sabor del té.

**—El cuestionario. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor y descubrir nuestros secretos—** explicó Sasuke más concentrado en sus ojos que en lo que estaba diciéndole.

**—Nunca he hecho algo como esto, normalmente conozco a la gente poco a poco—** dijo Saku riendo.

**—Creo que en ese aspecto nosotros hemos comenzado del revés.—** Alzó las manos como para detener una imaginaria protesta por parte de Sakura **—¡Ojo, que no me quejo!—**

Saku se sonrojó al leer entre líneas lo que Sasu había querido decir.

**—Además, será divertido. ¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?— **la pinchó él sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

**—Puede resultar interesante. De acuerdo, empiezo yo. ¿En qué trabajas?— **se lanzó ella.

**—Qué decepción, Sakura, esperaba que fueras más original— ** bromeó **—Pues básicamente me dedico a escribir. Colaboro en varios periódicos nacionales e internacionales y he publicado alguna que otra cosa.—** Saku notó que era reacio a hablar más del tema **—Me toca—** comentó **—¿Piercings, tatuajes, marcas de nacimiento…?—**

Sakura se puso a reír, pero le contestó provocadora.

**—Eso ya deberías saberlo. —**

**—Cierto, era para romper el hielo—** sentenció él, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

**—Siguiendo tu estilo, ¿alergias, fobias…?—**

**—Ninguna alergia y ninguna fobia, a no ser que cuente como fobia mi odio visceral a las manzanas. —**

**—¿A las manzanas?— **Se quedó tan pasmada por la ocurrencia que tuvo que confirmar que había oído bien.

**—Sí, ya sabes, la fruta prohibida y esas cosas, la encargada de mostrarle a Newton la gravedad, la culpable de que nos echaran del paraíso…—**

**—Estás bromeando— **sentenció Saku.

**—Te prometo que no, no puedo soportarlas; con sólo olerlas, me dan náuseas. Aunque no sé si cuentan como fobia, así que puedes catalogarlo como manía. Además, como fruta está sobrevalorada, demasiadas portadas de novela la tienen como protagonista… Por no hablar de perfumes, cuentos…—**

**—¡Dios, qué lástima, y yo que creía que iba a poder tentarte! —**Y su sonrisa por poco dejó a Sasuke sin aliento.

Éste alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano que ella tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, le dio la vuelta con delicadeza y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su palma al tiempo que comentaba:

**—Estoy dispuesto a comer todas las manzanas que hagan falta para que tú me tientes.—** Y su voz sonó tan provocadora que Sakura sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y se le ablandaban las rodillas.

Durante unos segundos, se quedó aturdida por lo ronca y sensual que había sonado la voz de Sasuke al pronunciar aquello más que por el significado en sí. Entre el contacto de sus dedos en la palma de su mano y las palabras cargadas de sensualidad, Sakura suspiró silenciosamente, al tiempo que se planteaba la posibilidad de huir del magnetismo que Sasu desprendía con cada gesto.

Temeroso de precipitar las cosas, Sasuke retomó la conversación cambiando de tema.

**—Cuéntame, ¿alguna manía, fobia, alergia…?— **le dijo preguntando lo mismo que le había dicho Sakura.

**—Muchas manías, ninguna fobia y nada de alergias.— **Sasuke movió la cabeza instándola a continuar.

**—A ver, alguna manía que se pueda contar y que no sea muy embarazosa… —** comentó mientras se frotaba la sien y pensaba **—Veamos, siempre empiezo los periódicos por el final y, si un libro me gusta, si me parece interesante, a las cincuenta páginas, más o menos, me lanzo de cabeza a leer la última. Al parecer la paciencia no es lo mío—** dijo tomándole el pelo **—Ah, y también suelo hablar conmigo misma. A veces en voz alta.—**

Sasuke ocultó su sonrisa ladeando la cabeza.

**—¿Algún otro defecto que tenga que conocer?— **le siguió el juego.

**—Prefiero el café antes que el té— **confesó.

**—¿Eso es un defecto?— **Y sus ojos reflejaban su desconcierto.

**—Créeme, es un defecto. En Inglaterra preferir el café al té se considera casi antipatriótico, están planteándose hacer lo también ilegal. —**

**—Qué extraños sois los ingleses —** dijo él arrugando la nariz **—Pero, ahora de verdad, ¿algún defecto jugoso, de esos que pagarías para que no se descubrieran?—**

**—Ninguno, soy casi perfecta, excepto por esos pequeños detalles del té y la impaciencia—** comentó riendo **—Lo de las charlas conmigo misma ni siquiera llega a ser un defecto, sino más bien una excentricidad. —**

**—Vaya, creo que he encontrado otra de tus virtudes: eres extremadamente modesta—** la acusó, riendo.

**—Ya te lo he dicho, soy casi perfecta. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Algún defecto que debería conocer? —**

**—A ver, déjame pensar… No, creo que yo tampoco tengo defectos, pero no se lo preguntes a Hinata, o te hará una lista detallada de ellos, y ya sabes lo exagerada que es mi hermanita— **se justificó guiñándole un ojo.

**—Tampoco tanto— **se quejó Saku, aunque en su fuero interno estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la descripción de su cuñada.

**—No, en realidad es más que exagerada, es lo siguiente... Si no fuera por que ya conoces a mi hermana, te habría mantenido alejada de ella hasta tenerte completamente loca por mí. Así me habría ahorrado verte salir corriendo cuando a ella le diera por enseñarte fotos de nuestra infancia o cuando te contara cómo esquilé a su gato cuando tenía siete años.**

**—¿Esquilaste a su gato?— **preguntó entre asombrada e indignada.

**—Bueno, mi abuelo lo hacía con las ovejas, y su gato tenía tanto pelo como ellas… Pensé que mi abuela le tejería una bufanda a Hina con el pelo, ya sabes, como las que llevaba mi madre.—**

**—¿Te refieres a una estola? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, creo que voy a evitar presentarte a mi gata. Es persa, tiene mucho más pelo que las ovejas de tu abuelo y quiero que siga manteniéndolo. Lo mío no son las estolas—** le dijo juguetona.

**—Te prometo—** repuso él levantando la mano como si jurar a **—que tu gata estará a salvo conmigo. Ya he abandonado el oficio de esquilador, no estaba bien pagado, pero sobre todo lo dejé debido a mis clientes; al parecer no quedaban lo bastante satisfechos con mi trabajo—** dijo completamente serio.

**—¿Has ejercido algún otro oficio que deba saber ?—**

James descubrió lo sensual que podía ser una mujer con un mechón de cabello en las manos.

**—Nada extraordinario.— **Un destello en sus ojos atrajo su atención. Sasuke trataba de ocultarle algo.

**—¡No me lo puedo creer ! Organizas el juego y luego te rajas. Me estás ocultando información y eso es hacer trampa.—**

Sasu palideció. **_«¿Por qué todas las mujeres de mi vida tienen que ser tan perspicaces?»_**, se dijo.

**—De acuerdo. Te lo diré. Cuando estaba en la universidad, para sacarme algún dinerillo extra, trabajé de modelo.—**

**—¿Y eso es lo que no querías contarme? —**No podía ser tan modesto como para que le diera vergüenza haber sido modelo.

**—Fui modelo de pintura. Posaba desnudo. Hasta que mi madre se apuntó a la clase y… No hagas que te lo cuente, por favor— **suplicó, y realmente lo decía en serio. Sakura se apiadó de él y, cuando por fin pudo parar de reír, lo tranquilizó diciendo que ya sabía más que suficiente sobre el tema.

Saku se dio cuenta de que, cuando estaba con él, el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa que casi no se percataba de ello. Los clientes habían ido abandonando la cafetería mientras ellos seguían allí riendo y bromeando en la pequeña burbuja que habían creado. A las diez tuvieron que marcharse porque Pierre quería cerrar y ya había alargado la hora del cierre por deferencia hacia uno de sus mejores clientes.

Sasu se despidió con un cálido y casto beso en la mejilla, aunque su mirada prometía otra clase de besos diferentes a los que le había dado, y Saku se preguntó por qué esta vez no la había besado de verdad. **_¡Genial!_** Iba a pasar toda una noche en vela por que Sasuke había decidido ser caballeroso y despedirse con un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

Lo que Sakura no sospechaba era que Sasuke había evitado besarla precisamente para no pasar la noche en vela dando vueltas en la cama y deseando todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle, ya que estaba seguro de que, si volvía a probar sus dulces labios, iba a ser incapaz de conformarse y dormir solo como un niño bueno.

Lamentablemente el deseo insatisfecho los desveló más de lo que lo habría hecho el añorado beso.

**Continuara…**


	7. Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura, a pesar de lo que le había costado conciliar el sueño, aprovechó al máximo esas pocas horas de descanso y en esos instantes era capaz de verlo todo en perspectiva. Había olvidado las dudas sobre las intenciones de Sasuke y disfrutaba de los recuerdos de la última noche.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en sus ojos azabaches y en su atractiva sonrisa que casi tiró al suelo a su sobreexcitada secretaria.

La pobre TenTen andaba en sus cosas, pero salió del trance en el que estaba en cuanto vio a Sakura y supo que, por fin, podría descargar sus males con alguien. Sakura era la encargada de darles sentido a sus ataques de pánico. La pelirosa la ayudaba a razonar sobre lo que le preocupaba y entonces TenTen volvía a ser la misma secretaria entrometida y cotilla, eficiente y leal que solía ser cuando el sentido común no la abandonaba.

**—¡Sakura, por fin llegas!—** gimoteó la mujer **—No sabes la última que nos ha hecho mi Aika— **dijo, sin darle tiempo a su jefa a responder o a quitarse el abrigo **—Con quince añitos recién cumplidos y ayer mismo mi Neji y yo nos la encontramos venga a besuquearse en el sofá de casa con el vecino de al lado, ése de las greñas que siempre va de luto—** continuó como si fuera obligación de Sakura saber de quién le hablaba **—No, no pongas esa cara. El vecino tiene ya diecisiete años y a ver si te crees tú que se iba a conformar sólo con unos besitos. Si no hubiéramos llegado Neji y yo antes de tiempo de casa de mi pobre madre enferma, me habría encontrado con que mi Aika ya no era virgen. ¡Dios, qué desgracia! No sé qué hacer con ella. —**

Sakura intentó aguantar la compostura y no reír, por que era consciente de que, para TenTen, el tema era peliagudo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a sus exageraciones que, si no se tomaba sus neuras a risa, habría terminado despidiéndola o tirándola por la ventana. Con más probabilidad lo segundo.

**—Pero, TenTen—** intervino cuando por fin la mujer le permitió hablar **—¿de verdad crees que si Aika quisiera dejar de ser virgen lo haría precisamente en tu sofá del salón, arriesgándose a que Neji o tú la descubrierais? Probablemente no había nada más detrás de lo que viste. Unos simples besos entre dos adolescentes que se gustan y que están descubriendo el sexo. —**

**—Te aseguro que no había nada simple en los besos que vi, Saku.—**

**—No seas exagerada, TenTen. Con quince años seguramente estaba experimentando, nada más.—**

**—¿De verdad lo crees o sólo lo dices para contentarme?— **preguntó la angustiada mujer.

**—Por supuesto que lo creo. ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo que fuera mentira para contentarte? Tu hija está en la edad de descubrir el sexo, pero es demasiado inteligente como para precipitarse. Y apuesto a que no entra en sus planes perder la virginidad en el sofá de casa de sus padres. Estoy segura de que lo que viste no eran más que unos besos.—**

**—Gracias, cariño—** dijo mientras la abrazaba **—menos mal que estás tú para darle un poco de sentido común a mi vida. Mi pobre Neji es tan exagerado como yo aunque no lo demuestre en público, así que, si no fuera por ti, ya me habría vuelto loca con tantos problemas sobre mis hombros.—** Abandonó el despacho haciendo aspavientos y repitiendo frases sobre lo comprensiva que era y lo afortunado que era su marido por tener una esposa como ella.

Sakura sonrió pensando en el pobre Neji, que no decía una palabra más alta que otra para no estresar a su mujer. Apenas despegaba los labios. Las únicas veces que lo había visto un poco más animado era en las cenas de Navidad de la empresa y gracias al vino que se servía. Era un hombre bajito y con entradas. Para desgracia del pobre Neji, su corta estatura se hacía más evidente cuando estaba junto a TenTen, que nunca se bajaba de sus andamios de diez centímetros de tacón. Definitivamente eso era el amor y lo demás meros sucedáneos que no estaban a la altura.

Pasó la mañana aceptando o denegando propuestas de edición en la sala de reuniones, pero, al llegar a su despacho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en cuanto vio su mesa repleta de cosas pendientes no se lanzó en picado a intentar resolverlas, sino que se tomó sus buenos quince minutos para disfrutar del sabroso café que preparaba su secretaria, y para llamar a Ino y contarle las últimas novedades. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando su amiga la sorprendió con una pregunta inesperada.

**—Saku, ¿crees que debería tomar clases de yoga?—**

**—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—**

**—Por nada. Es que últimamente tengo la sensación de que necesito relajarme. Ya sabes… tomarme las cosas con más calma. Pensar antes de actuar y eso…—**

**—Ahora sí que vas a tener que contarme lo que te ha sucedido. No es justo que yo te haya puesto al día de lo ocurrido en mis últimas horas y tú lo mantengas en secreto—** se quejó. Tenía la sensación de que a Ino le preocupaba algo.

**—No te preocupes. Es que he leído que el estrés estropea la piel. —**

**—Es cierto. Creo que yo también lo he oído—** aceptó, aunque seguía con la sensación de que había algo más.

Cuando colgó el teléfono volvió a posar la mirada sobre su mesa atestada de documentos y decidió que lo mejor era tomarse el día con calma, no quería que su piel se resintiera por el trabajo o el estrés. Esa noche cenaba con Sasuke, era su primera cita oficial y tenía que estar perfecta o, al menos, parecerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se presentó a las seis en casa de Sakura y ésta cayó rendidita a sus pies por tres razones: la primera, estaba tan guapo y olía tan bien que casi se desmayó cuando lo tuvo delante; la segunda, antes siquiera de saludarla con palabras, la agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso que hizo que sus rodillas tuvieran que esforzarse al máximo por sostenerla, y la tercera, mantuvo su palabra y no intentó esquilar a la gata.

Mientras ella recogía su bolso y el abrigo, él se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con el animal como si se conocieran desde siempre. Igual de sorprendente fue la reacción de la gata, que parecía encantada con sus caricias, algo extraordinario ya que de por sí era muy arisca con los desconocidos.

Sasuke también tuvo su dosis de tensión cuando se fijó en la forma en que el vestido azul oscuro marcaba las curvas de su cita y resaltaba sus ojos verdes jades. Tampoco lo ayudaba a calmarse el hecho de que, subida en aquellos taconazos, su boca estuviera a la altura perfecta para que la suya la asaltara a placer.

Había fantaseado con quitarle el vestido desde que le abrió la puerta; por esa razón se le escapó un gruñido al verla ponerse el abrigo que, aunque entallado, ocultaba el cuerpo que se moría por volver a acariciar.

Al verlo mirándola con esa intensidad y ese brillo hambriento en los ojos, Sakura estuvo tentada de proponerle que se olvidaran de la cena y se quedaran en casa los dos tranquilos; quizá podían ver una película mientras comían palomitas y después… Lo que fuera que llegara después.

Pero decidió que eso era ser muy directa, y que todavía no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para arriesgarse tanto. Por que era más que evidente que Sasuke entraba en la categoría de hombres con los que era imposible no acabar perdiendo la cabeza y alguna cosa más...

Durante el trayecto al restaurante, Sasuke aprovechó cada semáforo para tocarla con cualquier excusa o simplemente para cogerle la mano. Cada vez que sus dedos la rozaban, tenía que reprimirse para no suspirar; ese hombre sabía cómo tentar a una mujer con una sola caricia. Sakura se descubrió rezando para que el tráfico fuera menos fluido y sacarle todo el jugo al trayecto hasta el restaurante.

Acababan de sentarse a su mesa cuando una esbelta morena con un vestido negro ceñido y escotado, y tan corto que parecía más un cinturón ancho que un vestido, se acercó contoneándose hasta ellos.

**—Hola, Sasuke. Cuánto me alegro de verte. Hacía mucho tiempo…** — se limitó a decir, aunque fue suficiente para que éste perdiera hasta el color de los ojos.

**—Hola, Karin. Sí, mucho tiempo —** respondió todavía aturdido por la sorpresa de volver a verla.

**_*Así que ésta es Karin*_** pensó Sakura. La tal Karin era todo lo opuesto a ella: de piel dorada y cabello rojizo y lacio e intensos ojos rojos igual que su cabello, que no se separaban un instante de su interlocutor (¿o debería decir **_«su presa»_**?, por que lo estaba mirando como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento).

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se fijó en su acompañante, que estaba hipnotizado por la belleza morena. Pareció que su mirada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, tal y como exigía la buena educación, presentó a las dos mujeres. Sakura jugaba con ventaja puesto que sabía quién era su rival; la morena, en cambio, parecía tantear el terreno, después de que Sasuke las presentara a ambas simplemente como amigas.

Tras los saludos de rigor, Karin siguió ignorándola como si Sasuke estuviera solo en la mesa. Aunque, a juzgar por los puños que apretaba a los lados de su cuerpo, era incapaz de olvidar del todo su presencia. Sakura se dedicó a observar la escena y a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el encuentro que estaba desarrollándose ante sus narices.

La pareja habló durante unos minutos, que a Sakura le parecieron horas, sobre París, ciudad en la que la ex de Sasuke había estado viviendo desde que se habían visto por última vez.

Según entendió de la conversación que se desarrollaba frente a ella, el padre de Karin era dueño de una cadena de hoteles y la niña se dedicaba a vivir en ellos por todas las ciudades de Europa cada vez que se aburría de su vida. Aunque eso incluyera dejar tirado a alguien como Sasuke.

El descaro de la mujer llegó a su punto culminante cuando le confesó a Sasuke con ojos de cordero degollado:

**—¡Te he echado de menos! — **dijo, componiendo una pose de vulnerabilidad que seguro había ensayado frente al espejo.

En ese instante él recordó que había salido con otra persona, otra persona sentada a la mesa que posiblemente se sentía incómoda por la situación, por que la miró durante un segundo, aunque Sakura estaba segura de que ni siquiera la había visto, y respondió a Karin con una sonrisa triste, sin palabras.

El colmo del mal gusto fue cuando doña curvas se despidió con un beso en los labios de su maldita cita.

Sakura tuvo que controlar la ira, por que en ese momento hubiese sido capaz de abofetear sin remordimientos al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella por calzonazos. Y a la mujer que se alejaba triunfante, entre las mesas del restaurante, por buscona y mal vestida.

Tras el encuentro, Sasuke ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Apenas habló y miró demasiado a menudo hacia la mesa en la que Karin cenaba y charlaba animadamente con un grupo de personas.

La complicidad que siempre había surgido de forma natural entre ellos no volvió a hacer acto de presencia. El ambiente se enrareció tanto que Sakura estuvo tentada de alegar dolor de cabeza y marcharse. Se impuso la educación e intentó pasar la noche como mejor pudiera; al fin y al cabo, era una primera cita y las primeras citas siempre resultan desastrosas, y después de todo ella ya tenía asumido que jamás sería la excepción que confirmaba esa regla.

La cosa empeoró cuando Sasuke dejó de ser consciente de su presencia. Sin hacer ruido, aunque estaba convencida de que podía caer una maldita bomba atómica a dos centímetros de su mesa y ni eso habría conseguido que él despegara los ojos de la otra, se levantó de la silla, en medio del segundo plato, cogió su bolso y se marchó, dispuesta a liársela al primero que se cruzara en su camino.

**_«¿Quién narices se cree que soy? ¿De verdad piensa que le voy a aguantar el desplante? No es culpa mía que él sea un baboso. Yo no se lo voy a tolerar y punto»_**, se dijo a sí misma mientras huía a toda prisa del local.

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que su pareja lo había abandonado antes del postre.

Una vez en la calle, Sakura no pensaba en otra cosa que en alejarse lo más rápido posible del restaurante; fue entonces cuando se percató de que no tenía vehículo para llegar a casa; Sasuke había ido a recogerla, habían viajado en su coche. Se adentró en una de las calles del centro para evitar que él la viera si abandonaba el restaurante, sacó el móvil y a punto estuvo de llamar a Naruto para que la recogiera, cuando pensó que lo mejor era no meterlos a ellos en semejante desaguisado. Por eso se decidió por Ino. Su amiga le contestó jovial. De fondo se oía música.

**—¿Dónde estás?— **preguntó extrañada por la risa que se adivinaba en la voz de su amiga y la música que se filtraba a través de la línea.

**—En casa; por cierto, ¿cómo me llamas tan pronto? ¿No era hoy tu cita con ojitos azabaches?—** la interrogó curiosa cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

**—Sí… Oye, Ino. No estás sola, ¿verdad?—** Se llevó la mano libre a la sien, intentando despejar su cabeza.

Antes de contestar, se oyó la voz de su amiga decirle a alguien a su lado: **_«¿Me disculpas un momento?»._**

**—No. ¿Sabes?, pensé que, si tú eras tan valiente como para arriesgarte, yo también podía serlo y he invitado a alguien a cenar—** confesó **—No es que tuviera intención de ocultártelo, es que no tenía muy claro la clase de cita que iba a tener.—**

**—No te preocupes por eso, pero, dime, ¿por alguien te refieres a un serio profesor de pintura que te trae de cabeza desde que empezó a trabajar en el colegio? No sé, ¿alguien llamado Sai, por casualidad?—**

**—Sí, a ese alguien me refiero, pero ¿y tu cita? Sakura Haruno, no intentes eludir mi pregunta—** la reprendió.

**—Ha sido un desastre, pero qué esperas de la primera vez, aunque estoy casi segura de que será la última.—** Se calló al percatarse de que también era la primera cita de Ino **—Bueno, cariño, te dejo. Mañana te llamo. —**

**—¡Sakura, espera! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en casa?—** A pesar de estar pasándolo de maravilla, Ino estaba dispuesta a ir a ayudarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

**—Estoy perfectamente y aún no he llegado a casa. Mañana hablamos con calma. Disfruta de la cena o del postre, lo que prefieras. Aunque ya sabes que yo disfrutaría de los dos. —**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke fue consciente de la sonrisa triunfal que asomó en los labios de Karin cuando Sakura abandonó la mesa. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estúpido; la actitud cariñosa de Karin había sido simplemente para fastidiar a su acompañante, para demostrarse a sí misma, e incluso a él, que ella todavía le importaba.

La pregunta que debía hacerse era: **_¿le importaba? ¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuera que pudiese tener con Sakura por una mujer que lo había dejado plantado sin una sola explicación?_**

Todavía no estaba preparado para contestar a esas cuestiones. Mientras le llevaban la cuenta, pensó en lo idiota que había sido por no salir corriendo detrás de la pelirosa; se había comportado como un imbécil. Y por lo poco que la conocía, estaba seguro de que ella se lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro. Desesperado por arreglar el entuerto que él mismo había creado, metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y sacó el teléfono; por primera vez desde la aparición de Karin, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Lo único que le importaba en esos instantes era que Sakura le cogiera la llamada. No obstante, la pelirosa no comunicaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ino regresó al comedor, en el que había dejado a Sai, pero su buen humor se había quedado en el dormitorio, al que había ido para hablar con Sakura con cierta intimidad.

**—¿Va todo bien?— **inquirió Sai en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta.

**—No estoy segura. Me acaba de llamar Sakura, y me ha dejado un poco preocupada—** confesó con una sonrisa triste.

**—Es lógico que te preocupe tu mejor amiga—** apuntó él. Ino lo miró suspicaz.

**—¿Cómo sabes que es mi mejor amiga?—**

**—Hablas mucho de ella. Es una simple deducción lógica. —**

**—Hablo mucho de todo—** reconoció.

Sai sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

**—Sólo hay que escucharte hablar de ella para llegar a la misma conclusión que yo. —**

**—Es posible. —**

**—O tal vez…—**

**—¿Sí? —**

**—Tal vez es que yo estoy demasiado pendiente de ti. —**

Ino lo miró a los ojos, mientras sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción. Por su parte, Sai no apartó la mirada, sino que se la mantuvo, firme. Había dicho lo que sentía y no tenía intención de echarse atrás. Ella había dado el primer paso invitándolo a cenar y, por si le quedaba alguna duda de la razón por la que había aceptado, ahí estaba su velada confesión.

**—Espero que tanto como lo estoy yo de ti—** dijo Ino.

**—Es posible—** repuso él, repitiendo las mismas palabras de ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acababa de bajar del taxi cuando se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke. Estuvo tentada de darle un empujón y mandarlo a babear por la morena con viento fresco, pero optó por ignorarlo; lo rodeó mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso y continuó ignorándolo cuando él se posicionó a su lado. Sin embargo, no consiguió seguir obviándolo cuando se dio cuenta de que pretendía entrar en su casa. **_¡Ah no, eso sí que no!_**

**—¿A dónde narices crees que vas?—** preguntó alzando un poco la voz. Estaba enfadada y muy decepcionada, lo que menos quería era mantener una conversación con él.

**—Tenemos que hablar— **se limitó a decir Sasuke, en un tono neutro y con la mirada compungida.

**—Mira, guapo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Así que, por favor, limítate a subirte en tu coche y a largarte por donde has venido, o mejor, regresa al restaurante y te vuelves a poner en ridículo por la mujer que te dejó tirado el día que te declaraste—** le espetó indignada y rabiosa.

Armándose de paciencia, preguntó:

**—¿Cómo sabes eso? —** Dos segundos después de formular la pregunta se sintió estúpido; su hermana era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Sakura lo ignoró y continuó con su regañina, momento que él aprovechó para colarse en su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**—Pero ¿quién te crees que eres para invitarme a cenar y luego ignorarme como si no estuviera? ¿Para actuar como si te importara y cinco segundos después olvidarte de mí por que ha llegado doña perfecta? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Tu repuesto? ¿Un entretenimiento mientras ella se decide a volver? Y esa mujer disfrutó de tu atención y de ver cómo me ignorabas para babear por ella. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me había marchado del restaurante. Estabas demasiado ocupado limpiándote las babas. — **En ese momento de su discurso, Sasuke percibió cómo le temblaba la voz; lo que no supo dilucidar fue el motivo: **_¿era ira o dolor? ¿Inseguridad, quizá? ¿Acaso su desplante había despertado viejos recuerdos?_**

**—Lo siento, guapito, pero conmigo te has equivocado. Sal ahora mismo por esa puerta y no vuelvas jamás. No me interesan ni los niñatos ni los masoquistas y tú perteneces a los dos grupos. —**

**—Sakura… yo… — **empezó a decir Sasuke, pero ella cerró los ojos y se presionó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. **_¿Qué narices podía decirle?_** Había hecho todo lo que ella le había acusado de hacer. Aun así, no quería perder la oportunidad de descubrir qué podía llegar a ser Sakura en su vida. No podía creer que ese único momento de debilidad hubiera acabado con todas sus posibilidades de conocerla mejor.

**—Mira, Sasuke, esto no funcionará—** sentenció ella más calmada aunque todavía airada **—ni esto ni ninguna relación que empieces, nada te saldrá bien mientras estés enamorado de esa mujer, y yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir a ningún hombre, así que lo mejor es que te marches.— **Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la calle sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada **—Si te preocupa que vaya a contarle a Hinata lo que ha sucedido esta noche, puedes estar tranquilo, esto es entre tú y yo.** **—**

**—Sakura. —**

**—Buenas noches, Sasuke. —**

No fue necesario volver a pedirle que se marchase, el gesto fue suficientemente claro. Sasuke salió por la puerta, no sin antes hacer un intento por tocarla. Alzó la mano para presionar su hombro, pero en el último momento se arrepintió avergonzado por lo sucedido en el restaurante, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**—Estúpida, más que estúpida— **se lamentó Sakura **—Te has dejado atrapar como una tonta y ni siquiera le gustas lo suficiente como para ser considerado contigo. —**

Sin embargo, a pesar de los pensamientos que la embargaban, la pelirosa no era de las que se dejaban arrastrar por la autocompasión y, mientras se desmaquillaba y se preparaba para irse a dormir, consiguió cambiar la frustración que sentía por una firme determinación.

Tenía veintinueve años, un trabajo que le encantaba, y, sin pecar de presuntuosa, podía decir que era atractiva. De modo que ya estaba bien, Sasuke podía ser el primer hombre que le había gustado desde el desastre que había sido Sasori, pero no era el último hombre de la tierra.

Tenía derecho a conocer a alguien especial y ser feliz, y para lograrlo estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Ino y abrirse más a la gente. Una buscona mal vestida y un baboso, por muy atractivo que éste fuera, no iban a amargarle la vida y mucho menos la noche.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y encendió el devedé. Por lo menos estaban Allie y Noah, y ellos nunca le fallaban. Ésa era la clase de amor con el que una romántica empedernida como ella soñaba, un amor que superara el tiempo y la memoria.

**Continuara…**


	8. Capítulo 8

Después del desastre con su cita y de pasarse parte de la noche viendo El diario de Noah, Sakura estaba tan agotada que, a la mañana siguiente, se le pegaron las sábanas y no se levantó para asistir a su clase de aeróbic en el gimnasio. Eran más de las nueve cuando la despertó Rihanna cantando que quería ser la única mujer en el mundo para su chico, la única a la que amar.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era su móvil lo que sonaba a todo volumen, y otros dos en recordar que ése era el tono de llamada que le había asignado a Sasuke al volver a casa tras la cena en casa de su hermano. **_«Voy a tener que borrar su número de la agenda»_**_,_ se dijo.

**_¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo!_**

Estuvo a un suspiro de no cogerlo, pero le pareció una actitud infantil que no iba con ella y finalmente le dio al botón verde de descolgar.

**—Buenos días, Sasuke—** saludó con fingida desgana, aunque su corazón latía acelerado, dividido entre lo que ese hombre despertaba en su cuerpo y lo mal que le había hecho sentir la noche anterior.

**—Hola, Sakura, buenos días. Verás, quería hablar contigo y disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. —**

**—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte—** lo cortó ella **—En realidad no tendría que haberte hablado como lo hice. Tú eres libre para mirar a quien te dé la gana.—**

**—Yo no lo siento así, sé que la culpa es mía y entiendo que, haga lo que haga, no va a borrar lo que sucedió ayer. Aun así, necesito que hablemos. Incluso he traído el desayuno para sobornarte; ¿me abres? Por favor —**preguntó esperanzado.

**—¡Suenas como si estuvieras en la puerta de mi casa!—** De repente se hallaba completamente despierta y atenta a sus palabras.

**—Eso mismo—** confirmó.

**—¡Oh! Dame tres minutos, aún estoy en la cama—** se excusó, aunque no fuera totalmente cierto, ya que en el momento en que supo que Sasuke estaba en su puerta había saltado de ella como un resorte.

No le dio la opción de responder; colgó y rápidamente se lanzó en picado al baño, se cepilló los dientes e intentó alisar su alborotado cabello. Se regañó a sí misma por importarle tanto su aspecto, cuando todavía seguía enfadada con él después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero se consoló diciéndose que su aspecto siempre le había importado, que no era por él por lo que se estaba perfumando y poniendo colorete.

Cinco minutos después, cubierta con una bata y con el aliento perfectamente mentolado, abría la puerta de la calle. Le alegró el día ver cómo don ojazos azabaches la miraba totalmente complacido.

**—Pasa. Por favor— **lo invitó a entrar.

**—Gracias— **Aceptó él mientras hacía malabares con las bolsas para que no se le cayeran **—No sabía qué desayunas, así que he traído de todo: café, zumo de naranja, cruasanes, dónuts, tostadas y mermelada de moras…—**

**—Está perfecto, muchas gracias—** comentó azorada **—No tendrías que haberte molestado. Habría aceptado hablar contigo aunque no hubieses traído nada— **comentó sin apenas mirarlo.

Sin añadir nada más y manteniendo las distancias, lo ayudó a colocar los víveres encima de la mesa del comedor; también en silencio, fue a la nevera y regresó con la leche para el café. Sasuke no se encontraba mucho más cómodo, era consciente del error que había cometido y no sabía cómo comenzar a disculparse.

Se lanzó de golpe.

**—Sakura, por favor, siéntate—** le pidió **—Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer. A sumo toda la culpa por lo que pasó, pero me quedé conmocionado al verla. No hace falta que te cuente la historia, Hinata ya lo hizo por mí, pero necesito que entiendas que tú me gustas, mucho, y necesito que comprendas que no fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras incómoda. Ni pretendía menospreciarte. Simplemente se me fue de las manos…—**

**—Lo sé, Sasuke— **lo cortó ella **—Es evidente que todavía sientes algo por ella. Yo debería ser un poco más comprensiva— **reconoció **—Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. —**

**—No es eso. O lo es, no lo sé. Simplemente, acepta mis disculpas y, por favor, dame otra oportunidad para que te demuestre lo genial que soy— **bromeó **—Por favor… — **dijo frunciendo los labios y poniendo una cara que pretendía dar pena.

Sakura fue incapaz de resistirse al brillo de sus ojos y negarle la oportunidad que le pedía, a pesar de que era evidente que Sasuke no tenía claros sus sentimientos por ninguna de las dos mujeres.

**—Cena conmigo una vez más. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. —**

**—De acuerdo, Sasuke. Pero preferiría que cenáramos en casa. No tengo ganas de ir a ningún restaurante. —**

**—No confías en mí—** apuntó el escocés **—Lo entiendo. Cenemos donde tú quieras. —**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dispuesta a olvidar lo malo y a vivir el presente, llegó a su oficina con otra cara, más animada. La inesperada visita le había dado esperanzas de que quizá, y sólo quizá, Sasuke no era la clase de persona que había creído la noche anterior.

En la oficina se respiraba el ambiente típico de los viernes: la gente estaba frenética por que llegaran las tres y poder marcharse a casa. Sakura, en cambio, pasó la mañana buscando información sobre su nueva autora, Melissa Moon. Le gustaba estar al día de todo lo relativo a los autores con los que trabajaba. No obstante, no encontró nada significativo más allá de una pequeña biografía y reseñas bibliográficas. En pleno siglo XXI, Melissa Moon ni siquiera tenía perfiles en las redes sociales. Y no aparecía ni una sola fotografía de la mujer en Google. Había publicado todas sus novelas en una pequeña editorial escocesa, Stonehenge Books. Y, aunque su trabajo había sido traducido a diversas lenguas, no había nada más sobre ella en la Red.

Intrigada, decidió preguntarle a Gaara William Sabaku, el jefe de prensa de Beating. Su despacho se encontraba dos puertas más allá del de ella. Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pero Gaara no estaba dentro. Se fijó en la foto que había sobre el escritorio, una preciosa muñequita de unos cinco años posaba sonriente con sus dorados rizos y los mismos ojos turqueza claro de su padre. Sakura se sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que estaba casado; tomó nota mental de preguntarle a TenTen al respecto, esa mujer lo sabía todo de todo el mundo, y se encaminó a la sala de descanso a tomar un café con la esperanza de ver si encontraba a Gaara allí, charlando con otros compañeros.

Tal y como suponía, Gaara estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la sala con una taza en la mano hablando con Matsuri, una de las chicas del departamento de informática. Cuando se acercó a ellos, se dio cuenta de que iba a interrumpir algo más que una conversación entre colegas. Al parecer, Matsuri estaba intentando que Gaara aceptara su invitación a cenar.

**_«Al menos eso responde a mi pregunta sobre si está casado»,_** pensó. Debía de estar divorciado, pues no veía a Matsuri capaz de enredarse con un hombre con esposa, aunque, claro, tampoco la conocía tanto como para asegurarlo.

Sin ningún remordimiento, interrumpió la conversación. Se consoló pensando que lo suyo era más importante que el flirteo de la informática.

**—Gaara, ¿tienes un minuto? — **pr eguntó sonriente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su actitud coqueta.

Gaara nunca la había atraído de ese modo. Era un hombre encantador con el que reía y tomaba café cuando se encontraban en la sala de descanso, pero nada más. Al parecer, la actitud de Sasuke la noche anterior la había afectado más de lo que había creído, si era capaz de coquetear con un hombre para probarse a sí misma que el problema no había sido de ella.

**—Para ti, siempre—** bromeó él con una sonrisa amigable **—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —**

**—Nos vemos después, Gaara. Sakura**— se despidió Matsuri, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios y toda la ira concentrada en sus ojos, que se clavaron en la espalda de la pelirosa como puñales.

**_«Probablemente está acordándose de toda mi familia»_**, pensó Sakura. La misma reacción que había tenido ella cuando se encontró con Karin en el restaurante. Perfectamente comprensible.

**—¿He interrumpido algo?—** preguntó con fingida candidez y un poco de inocente coqueteo **—. Tengo la sensación de que lo he hecho. —**

**—No, nada importante —** se limitó a contestar él **—. Tú dirás, jefa. —**

**—Como jefe de prensa, tendrás contactos —** tanteó la pelirosa.

**—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres saber? —** planteó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Sakura se perdió pensando que debía de tener unos treinta y cinco años, y que su cabello rojo ladrillo, con ese estilo ligeramente despeinado, le daba un aire juvenil a sus brillantes ojos turqueza claros.

**—¿Perdón? Lo siento, estaba despistada— **dijo volviendo a la realidad, mientras apartaba de un manotazo su flequillo.

**—¿Qué necesitas que averigüe? — **La miraba tan fijamente que sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

**—Verás, Melissa Moon va a publicar con nosotros una saga de cinco libros. Acabamos de firmar el contrato con su abogado; pensaba decíroslo en la reunión semanal, así que, por favor, no comentes nada todavía. He estado buscando información sobre ella y no he encontrado nada. Ni siquiera tiene página web. Me preguntaba si podrías indagar algo más acerca de ella como persona. Preferiría estar preparada para conocerla—** explicó **—Si es una diva, si cumple con los plazos de entrega… esa clase de cosas. —**

**—Dalo por hecho; llamaré a mis espías y averiguaremos todos los detalles para ti —** dijo socarrón mientras le guiñaba un ojo **—En cuanto sepa algo, te cuento. —**

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Temari, la secretaria y hermana de Gaara, lo avisó de que tenía una llamada importante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A las doce, Sakura ya tenía encaminado el día: había organizado su agenda, tenía a Gaara investigando para ella y Sasuke la había sorpr endido con el desayuno. La jornada no estaba saliendo tan mal como pensó la noche anterior al acostarse.

Decidió redondearlo, por lo que llamó a Ino y la invitó a comer. No le vendría mal una segunda opinión sobre lo que había sucedido en su desastrosa cita con Sasuke y, además, tenía que interrogar a su mejor amiga acerca de su misteriosa cita con cierto compañero de trabajo.

Media hora después se encontraban en el restaurante italiano que visitaban cada semana como una tradición.

Como siempre, la comida estuvo fabulosa. Ino se decidió por unos gnocchi al pesto, mientras que Sakura se lanzó a por una lasagna de berenjenas que casi la lleva al clímax allí mismo, sentada a la mesa del local.

Después de almorzar, Ino la arrastró, literalmente, hasta una de las tiendas de Agent Provocateur para comprar lencería con la que seducir a Sai. Según le explicó, su profesor era un fetichista de la ropa interior e Ino estaba dispuesta a sorprenderlo con una nueva adquisición muy pero que muy sexi.

**—Sinceramente, Sakura, me equivoqué por completo con él. No es nada soso. Serio sí, pero te aseguro que eso no es un problema, sino más bien una bendición. Es tan meticuloso en todo lo que hace... —**

La pelirosa sonrió, contenta por que al menos la vida amorosa de su amiga estuviera encauzándose.

**—Me alegro, Ino. Estoy deseando conocerlo. —**

**—Todavía es pronto para eso, pero espero que todo vaya lo suficientemente bien como para que sea posible. — **Y añadió con una sonrisa soñadora **—Algún día.** **—**

Sakura pensó que, ya que estaba allí, era una buena idea renovar su vestuario en esa materia, por lo que se adentró en la tienda con otros ojos. Estaba intentando decidirse por un Wonderbra o por un pushup de La Perla, cuando una despampanante morena atrajo su atención.

Con un gesto, hizo un ademán a Ino para que se acercara; su amiga le estaba pidiendo a una dependienta un sujetador, de su talla, que había visto en el escaparate.

**—¿Ves a la morena de allí? —** le pr eguntó cuando la tuvo a su lado.

**—¿Quién, la que lleva esa minifalda que si se agacha se le ve hasta el carné de identidad? — **Sakura sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

**—Esa misma. Es Karin, la ex de Sasuke— **explicó, por si no había quedado claro sólo con su nombre.

**—Tiene pinta de buscona— **comentó Ino sin tapujos **—Ten cuidado, cariño, ésa es de las que ni comen ni dejan comer. Fíjate el modelito que lleva en la mano. ¡Miedo me da! —**

**—Creo que tienes razón en todo—** sentenció Sakura.

**—¿Y cuándo no la tengo?— **Preguntó Ino **extrañada —Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de lo bruja que soy. —**

**—No, Ino. Que eres una bruja lo tengo asumido y, a pesar de ello, te quiero igual. —**

Las dos mujeres estallaron en risas ante tan rotunda afirmación. Sakura intentó acallarlas con la mano para evitar que la morena las descubriera cuchicheando entre los percheros.

La tar de continuó entre raso, puntillas y tiradas de tarot, ya que Ino insistió en echárselas, otra vez. La tirada, como siempre, dejó más confusa a Sakura. Ino se empeñó en que el hombre que aparecía en su futuro era alguien diferente, que no era Sasuke. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó en Gaara, pero descartó la idea por improbable. Decidió no hacer mucho caso, tampoco era que Ino acertara siempre; para ser exactos, sus dotes de adivinación sólo funcionaban cuando vaticinaba alguna desgracia, como el día en que la avisó de que tuviera cuidado con el agua y el grifo de la cocina se estropeó y por poco se le inunda la casa. O la vez que le dijo que no era buen momento para cortarse el pelo y su peluquero se pasó al cortarle las puntas y tuvo que esperar seis meses para volver a tener su hermosa melena.

A pesar de sus derrotas o de sus aciertos en materia de catástrofes, Ino seguía empeñada en hacerse con la bibliografía completa sobre el tema.

**Continuara…**


	9. Capítulo 9

El trabajo en la editorial era constante; cada día recibían decenas de manuscritos que había que leer y valorar. Con ese fin contaban con lectores especialistas que escribían informes. No obstante, una vez pasado el primer filtro, los editores de Beatingeran los que los proponían como posibles publicaciones del sello. En esos casos, Sakura tenía que aprobar su publicación, basándose en los diversos informes de que disponía. Por ese motivo, la pelirosa se pasó el resto de la tarde perdida entre las montañas de papeles que habitaban en su despacho; quería adelantar trabajo por si esa noche se alargaba y trasnochaba más de la cuenta. No por que estuviera pensando en acostarse con Sasuke otra vez, sino por que tenían mucho que aclarar esa noche.

Sin embargo, TenTen atacó de nuevo con una de sus crisis y su intención de adelantar trabajo se fue al garete. Su secretaria había encontrado **_«por casualidad»_**, en uno de los cajones de su hija Aika, información sobre anticonceptivos orales.

La pequeña Aika, de casi dieciséis años, se estaba planeando tomar la píldora y su madre puso el grito en el cielo. Al final, como siempre, fue Sakura la que logró tranquilizarla haciéndola razonar, algo que era incapaz de conseguir por sí misma.

**—TenTen, no puedes rebuscar en los cajones de Aika; no está bien—**la regañó con una mirada de censura.

**—Fue sin querer—** se defendió la mujer, adoptando una pose de arrepentimiento. Sakura la miró incrédula y, al cabo, la secretaria confesó.

**—Me preocupo por ella; tienes que entenderlo, está en una edad muy mala y, al ser su madre, tengo que estar informada de lo que hace para poder aconsejarla. Y como nunca me cuenta nada, pues tengo que averiguarlo por mis propios métodos, por poco ortodoxos que sean. —**

**—Sí, cariño, pero no tienes que espiarla. Si no la atosigaras tanto, seguramente sería ella la que te contaría las cosas. Tienes que dejarle espacio y, sobre todo, demostrarle que estás dispuesta a ponerte en su piel e intentar respetar sus decisiones. —**

**—Sakura, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea?— **preguntó con la duda brillando en su cara.

**—Claro que lo creo. —**

**—¿Y qué pasa con los anticonceptivos? ¿Será por el greñas de mi vecino? —**

**—No lo sé, pero en cualquier caso eso sólo demuestra lo inteligente que es Aika: antes de mantener relaciones, se informa para evitar embarazos no deseados. Tienes que ver lo por el lado bueno. Si sigues así, te va a dar un ataque y vas a alejar a tu hija de ti. —**

**—Tienes razón. Yo ya lo había visto por el lado bueno, pero mi Neji me hizo cambiar de opinión con sus preocupaciones y yo… Vamos, que terminé por darle la razón. El pobre es tan exagerado que acaba contagiándome a mí. — **Y añadió con una sonrisa más relajada**—: Gracias, Sakura, eres un solete. —**Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la oficina mucho más alegre de lo que lo estaba al entrar.

Sakura suspiró pensando en Neji y en TenTen y en lo que tenían que aguantar cada día. A las tres en punto, como todos los demás, recogió sus bártulos y se marchó a casa. Por fin comenzaba el fin de semana, y había muchas posibilidades de que fuera memorable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke le había prometido a Sakura que, si aceptaba darle otra oportunidad y cenaba con él, prepararía una cena para chuparse los dedos y cumplió con su palabra, logrando de nuevo sorprender a la pelirosa, que, a juzgar por su expresión de asombro al probar la comida, había esperado que cocinara tan mal como su hermana.

Y es que, con cada momento que pasaban juntos, ambos iban conociendo más detalles sobre el carácter del otro. El primer día Sakura descubrió que era ordenado, limpio y muy habilidoso, y la siguiente velada en su compañía le había mostrado que también era protector, cariñoso y un cinéfilo empedernido, y durante la cena, además de todo eso, descubría que era un gran cocinero. Su pollo al champán estaba delicioso, al igual que la tarta de queso con mermelada de arándanos que probó después; incluso su café podía competir con el de TenTen, su secretaria, que hasta ese momento preparaba el mejor café que Sakura había probado en su vida.

Sonrió para sí misma al pensar que no era una cualidad familiar: Hinata era la peor cocinera que había tenido el horror de comprobar.

A pesar de la tensión del primer momento cuando llegó a casa de Sasuke, el resto de la tarde fue mejorando hasta el punto de que disfrutó de la comida casi tanto como de la conversación; Sasuke volvió a mostrarse divertido e ingenioso a partes iguales y, además, la miraba como si cada palabra que ella pronunciar a fuese realmente importante para él. En ese aspecto se parecía demasiado a Sasori, aunque con éste ya no sabía qué había sido real y qué había formado parte de sus intrigas.

Siguieron con su juego de las preguntas, aunque Sakura se guardó para sí aquélla de la que más ganas tenían de conocer la respuesta.

**— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —** preguntó Sakura.

**—Otra vez pecas de poco original —**se quejó, llevándose la mano al corazón como si le doliera**—. El rosa, mi color favorito es el rosa. —**Y su mirada se posó sobre los cabellos que tenía ella sobre los hombros.

**»Me toca. _¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres, el izquierdo o el derecho?_**

Era consciente de que se trataba de una pregunta atrevida, pero no le importó. Sabía que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, el desastre de su cena anterior todavía le pesaba a ella, pero no pudo resistirse.

La mirada que le lanzó fue tan penetrante y directa como su pregunta. Sakura agradeció estar sentada, por que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

**—El que esté más alejado de la puerta —**contestó**—. ¿Cuál prefieres tú? —**se lanzó ella.

**—No tengo manías. Me quedaré con el que tú no quieras. —**

Y su voz sonó tan ronca y sensual que Sakura no pudo evitar exclamar:

**—¡Dios, qué peligroso eres! —**

**—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —**planteó curioso por la contestación.

**—Me toca preguntar a mí, así que creo que vas a quedarte con la duda. —**

La conversación siguió en ese ambiente distendido y cómplice durante el resto de la cena.

Después de cenar, Sakura se levantó y ayudó a su anfitrión a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. Mientras uno enjabonaba, el otro enjuagaba, y Sakura descubrió lo sensual que podía ser realizar las tareas del hogar. Cada vez que sus dedos se encontraban al coger un vaso o un plato, las terminaciones nerviosas de sus dedos reaccionaban mandando mensajes inequívocos al resto de su cuerpo. La mirada brillante de Sasuke indicó a Sakura que él pensaba y sentía lo mismo.

Sakura descubrió el por qué de tantas estanterías en el dormitorio **_(la casa estaba repleta de ellas):_** Sasuke tenía miles de libros, cedés, discos de vinilo… Era un auténtico coleccionista.

Llamó su atención ver lo ecléctico de su gusto literario. En las estanterías del comedor había desde clásicos ingleses, como Chaucer, Shakespeare o Milton, hasta novelas actuales de todos los géneros literarios. Había incluso obras originales en otros idiomas. Tomó nota mental para próximos juegos: preguntarle cuántas lenguas hablaba.

Pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue que Sasuke parecía tener la colección completa de Melissa Moon, incluso tenía las traducciones de las obras de la autora. Le gustó que leyera novela romántica, pero sobre todo le encantó que no la escondiera en otras estancias, sino que la dejara en el salón, donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke era, con diferencia, el hombre más auténtico que había conocido nunca. Eso la alegró y la entristeció a la vez. Por un lado, ese aspecto de su per sonalidad le generaba confianza y, por el otro, estaba su reacción ante Karin.

A la hora de ver la película, fue Sakura la encargada de elegir entre la fabulosa colección de Sasuke. Finalmente se decidió por una de sus favoritas: Bailando con lobos, el montaje del director.

Su anfitrión aplaudió su elección, evitando comentar que la había vuelto a ver la semana anterior, por lo que se sentaron juntos en el sofá. A pesar de que había espacio suficiente par a no rozarse, Sasuke se sentó pegado a ella, de forma que Sakura podía sentir el calor de su piel, a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban, y oler el perfume de su loción de afeitar que emanaba de su piel con cada pulsación. **_¡Dios, qué peligroso era Sasuke!_** Y qué tentada estaba ella de dejarse llevar por el riesgo.

Menos mal que se había curado en salud, pensó Sakura, y había elegido una película que casi se sabía de memoria, por que estaba demasiado pendiente de cada inspiración, de cada gesto del hombre que tenía al lado, como para seguir el hilo de la historia.

**—Me gusta el teniente John J. Dunbar. — **comentó Sasuke, sacándola de golpe de sus obsesivos desvaríos**—. Es uno de los per sonajes más interesantes del cine. No sé… a veces me siento como él. —**

**—¿En medio de ninguna parte? ¿Sientes que no perteneces a ningún lugar? —**aventuró Sakura.

**—¡Exacto! —**exclamó eufórico ante el hecho de que ella hubiera comprendido sin necesidad de explicaciones a qué se refería.

Esa mujer era demasiado hermosa e inteligente para su salud mental y física, pensó mientras intentaba recolocar su masculinidad en los pantalones, que empezaban a apretarle en ciertas zonas innombrables.

**—En realidad, a ti no te entiendo —**lo regañó ella**—. Tienes a tu familia, tu trabajo. Al que entiendo es a Dunbar, que no es ni sioux ni americano. A pesar de que se siente más cercano a los indios, no termina de pertenecer a ellos. Por otro lado, los suyos, los yanquis, ya no lo reconocen como uno más; al final sólo pertenece a En pie con el puño en alto, que es tan americana y tan sioux como lo es él. —**

Sasuke la miró con la boca abierta durante varios segundos antes de poder hablar con coherencia. Sakura era asombrosa, y él estaba encantado de haberla conocido.

**—Es difícil de explicar. Es evidente que tengo una familia, pero está lejos; mis padres hacen su vida; mi hermana, la única parte de mi familia que está cerca de mí, va a casarse con el hombre al que ama, y yo me alegro mucho por ella, pero no puedo evitar pensar que yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar, que no pertenezco a nadie… Podría marcharme hoy mismo y nadie sentiría la pérdida. No soy más que un escocés en Londres…**

**—Entonces tal vez deberías enamorarte. —**pinchó Sakura**—. Ya sabes, así pertenecerías a otra per sona y nunca más te sentirías solo, o tener un hijo, pero creo que lo primero es más fácil. Además, los hijos tienen que ser algo más que para llenar un vacío. —**dijo con ojos soñadores**—. Hay que desear tenerlos por ellos mismos.**

**—Puede que te haga caso. —**comentó con una mirada depredadora en sus impresionantes ojos azabaches.

**—¿Y cuál de mis consejos has decidido poner en práctica primero? — **preguntó excitada por su mirada. A pesar de que antes de llegar se había propuesto limitar se a hablar sin llegar a nada más pr ofundo, allí sentado a su lado y mirándola de ese modo, todos sus buenos propósitos se desvanecier on como humo.

Sasuke no respondió. Suavemente se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, de descubrimiento. Nada que diera paso a una tórrida escena de sexo. Fue simplemente el deseo mutuo de sentirse, de encontrarse en otra per sona. Sus labios se entreabrieron sin prisas, ofreciendo y acogiendo la lengua del otro, sin exigencias.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke comentó sobre sus labios:

**—Llevaba desde esta mañana queriendo besarte. Pero temía que, después de lo de ayer, todo hubiera cambiado tanto que ya no quisieras que te tocara y he tenido que aguantarme las ganas hasta este momento. Al parecer, no puedo resistirme durante mucho tiempo a lanzarme sobre ti. — **explicó con una mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

**—Me alegro de que tu autocontrol sea tan débil. Yo también he estado pensando en besarte desde que nos hemos sentado. —**

**—Vaya, y yo que creía que era irresistible y sólo hace hora y media que deseas besarme. —**bromeó con los labios pegados en su cuello.

**—Ya ves… No eres tan irresistible como crees —**jugueteó ella**—. O quizá sea que tengo más sentido común que tú y he aprovechado primer o la cena. —**

**—Me niego a discutir lo del sentido común —**apuntó él, antes de volver a besarla.

En esta ocasión, lo hizo con más pasión; sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello, enterrando en él los dedos. Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Su mente dejó de funcionar. Sus labios se sentían suaves e impacientes sobre su piel hiper sensibilizada por su tacto.

Sasuke se separó y Sakura sintió de repente la necesidad de su calor; su cuerpo se enfrió y comenzó a temblar casi imper ceptiblemente. Cada vez que Sasuke se apartaba de ella, notaba que le faltaba el refugio de su cuerpo, el abrigo de su piel.

**—Si seguimos así, no te voy a dejar terminar de ver la película — **advirtió él, per o fue evidente el cambio en su actitud.

**—Está bien, ya la he visto, no es la primera vez. No te preocupes —** señaló ella, desconcer tada por su gesto.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo para arrastrar la hasta el piso de arriba... para posarla con delicadeza sobre su cama y hacer con ella lo que llevaba soñando hacer desde que ella le había vuelto a sonreír con confianza y buen humor.

Su mente le gritaba que se lo tomara con calma, que no se podía conceder perder el norte otra vez, no con ella. Esta vez tenía que controlar la situación. Enamorarse de Sakura sería mucho más peligroso de lo que había sido enamorarse de Karin. Mientras que su ex era superficial y consentida, Sakura era inteligente y profunda, fuerte y delicada a la vez, inocente y perversa, era una mujer excepcional y tenía que mantenerse firme o terminaría loco por ella, algo que no podía permitirse de nuevo. El dolor formaba parte del amor y él ya había sufrido suficiente; el sentimiento que decían que movía el mundo había sido vetado por su analítica mente, y la mujer sentada a su lado era lo bastante tentadora como para hacer que se olvidara de sus propósitos.

Esta vez el amor tenía que ser un sentimiento controlado y templado, no podía dejarse llevar. Amar sin medida era demasiado peligroso. El afecto estaba permitido, la pasión, el deseo. El amor era demasiado arriesgado para alguien como él.

Se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba desconcer tada; no la culpaba, su comportamiento errante la tenía que haber descolocado. Así que se prometió a sí mismo no volver a tocarla esa noche y se concentró en terminar de ver el filme.

Al finalizar Bailando con lobos, la pelirosa no encontró ninguna excusa para quedarse y Sasuke tampoco se la ofreció, por lo que se fue a casa frustrada y acalorada como nunca antes había estado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No tenía muy claro si Ino estaba despierta o acompañada, por lo que, antes de llamarla e interrumpir cualquiera de las dos actividades que tenía en mente, se limitó a mandarle un mensaje de texto.

La respuesta de su mejor amiga llegó cinco minutos más tarde en forma de llamada.

**—Buenas noches. Deduzco por tu mensaje que tú tampoco has tenido suer te esta noche —**bromeó con una sonrisa en la voz.

**—No, por eso he tenido que conformarme contigo —**la pinchó Sakura.

**—¡Oye! Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie. Retira eso ahora mismo — **pidió fingiéndose ofendida.

**—Tienes razón. Lo retiro. —**

**—Eso está mejor. Cuéntame qué ha pasado con tu cena y yo te contaré por qué estoy en casa un viernes por la noche —**propuso Ino.

**—De acuerdo —**aceptó Sakura**—, pero empieza tú. Seguro que lo mío es más grave. —**

**—¿Te parece poco grave que Sai haya asistido de acompañante de su ex a una entrega de premios? —**

**—Madre mía, Ino. Está más que claro que tú ganas. —**

**—¡Joder, Sakura! Para una vez que no quiero ganar, va y me llevo el premio. —**

**—Seguro que hay una explicación lógica. —**

**—Según Sai, son amigos y él ya se había comprometido a acompañarla antes de que nosotros… comenzáramos a vernos. —**

**—¿Qué les sucede a los hombres con sus exnovias? —**preguntó Sakura a nadie en particular.

**—No lo sé, pero propongo que hagamos un club contra las ex-insistentes y molestas. —**Ino rio**—. ¡Abajo las ex! —**

**—¿Eres conscientes de que nosotras también somos ex? —**apuntó Sakura, de buen humor.

**—No seas aguafiestas—** la regañó, aunque se adivinaba una sonr isa en su voz.

**—Tienes razón. ¡Acepto tu propuesta! ¿Dónde tengo que apuntarme? —**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando el timbre de casa de Ino sonó. Sobresaltada, ya que tras su conversación telefónica con Sakura se había quedado medio dormida en el sofá, se levantó para comprobar quién llamaba a esas horas.

Descolgó el telefonillo de mal humor y preguntó. La voz que oyó a través de él la dejó con la boca abierta.

**—Ino, ¿puedo subir? —**

**—Sube, si ya estás aquí… — **aceptó, completamente despierta, mientras su mente elucubraba la razón por la que Sai había ido hasta allí tan tarde. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había asistido a un evento con su exnovia y sus amigos. **_¿Sería que había ido a dejarla?_**

Los dedos le picaban pensando en las cartas del tarot que tenía guardadas en la mesilla de su dormitorio. Sin embargo, se contuvo y espero en la puerta a que Sai saliera del ascensor.

**—Buenas noches —**saludó éste, de repente incómodo con la locura que le había dado de ir a ver a Ino.

**—Pasa —**pidió ella, apartándose para dejar lo entrar **—. ¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita? ¿Ha sucedido algo esta noche que te haya empujado a venir?**

Sai la miró desconcertado, consciente de que la pregunta encerraba más de lo que se percibía a simple vista.

**—He dejado a Aya en casa antes de lo que creía y, como era pronto, he decidido pasar por aquí por si todavía estabas despierta. Tenía ganas de verte. He estado toda la tarde pensando en ti. Me temo que he sido un mal acompañante —**anunció con una sonrisa tímida.

**—¿Quieres tomar algo? —**ofreció, sin saber muy bien si debía sentarse en el sofá o esperar a que él soltara la bomba que seguramente lo había llevado hasta allí.

**—En realidad sí, pero no sé si está en el menú. —** Ino parpadeó sorprendida.

**—¿A qué te refieres? —**

**—A ti, Ino. Me gustaría tomarte a ti. ¿Crees que sería posible? — **inquirió, acercándose a ella, que permanecía a sólo tres pasos de él.

**—¿De dónde narices me saqué que eras soso y tímido? —**se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en Sai y sentía cómo su cuerpo se preparaba par a él.

**—Soy soso y tímido, Ino. Lo que sucede es que tú sacas lo mejor de mí —**confesó sin ningún pudor.

**—Respuesta correcta —** alabó ella, al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos con una sonrisa, cargada de promesas sensuales, en los labios.

** Continuara…**


End file.
